Chapel Of Love
by deathtoonormalcy
Summary: Castiel is a young priest who meets a very rebellious, very striking youth named Dean Winchester who turns his world upside down. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

o0Chapel Of Love0o

That boy again. Castiel had seen him twice this week already. He was young, no older then twenty. He was sin personifited. Full, lusty red lips parted to reveal a sultry white smile. The young man was tall, broad with sleek muscles coiling beneath his tan skin. The freckles dusting over the bridge of his nose were the only indication he was even human, he was almost too beautiful. The small blemishes seemed to make him more concrete, more perfect. Castiel sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead as he sat at his desk. The boy had been filling his thoughts, and surely that was all he was, a boy. How cliche that Castiel would become the perverted priest who lusted for the child barley out of his teens, while he himself was nearing thirty.

"Castiel." Anna called, dark red hair brushing past her shoulders. It was always a shock to him, to see her without her nun's veil. She had abandoned it months ago, declaring her rebellion against the Church's old ways. She visited Castiel ocassionally, her large eyes searching. Trying to get him to join her on her ridiculous attempts to reinvent the long standing traditions.

"How are you?" She asked seriously, taking in his flushed cheeks and bowed head at being disrupted in his thoughts for the mysterious boy.

"I'm fine, please take a seat." He gestured, offering a small smile. Anna was very beloved to him. The young woman had been high up in the church, one of the head nuns before her departure. She had done bible studies with Castiel to prepare him for his preisthood.

"You seemed to be deep in thought, something bothering you?" She asked, her slim wrist exposed. Castiel traced the smooth surface with his eyes, seeing the soft skin raise slightly were her veins touched the surface. Anna shyly moved her hands into her lap.

"Nothing at all." He dismissed, looking out the stained glass window.

* * *

Castiel felt his voice rumble in the back of his throat, the soft latin warmed him as he recited the hyms. The familar words rolled of his tongue with ease, almost lulling him on the warm sunday morning. The crowd was rapt with attention, staring up at him in awe. It was intimate almost. This connection he felt with the worshipers, he spoke to them softly. Urging them to listen to the word of God through himself, a worthless vessal of the Lord. He glanced up at the crowd, and froze suddenly. The steady stream of words cutting off as green eyes blazed up at him.

"Frnn-" Castiel cleared his throat, blushing as he stumbled over his speech. The boy smirked, seeming to enjoy the tortuous moment. Quickly the priest shut the large dusty book, and continued on with the sermon.

"We should not covet. Yearning for things we do not need. God will provide for us, he will give us what is essential in our lives. If you are faithful, you will be rewarded as such." Castiel rambled. The easy tone he had kept, almost informal had vanished as he took on his more rigid teachings in a last ditch effort to keep calm.

"That's bull." The crowd gasped, even Castiel froze. His blue eyes widening as he saw the boy cross his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me?" Shock quickly melted into indignition. Perhaps the looks he had been interpreted from the boy had not been lust, but smug taunting. Castiel could feel the humiliation burn his stomach.

"That's total crap. If you want something, you have to get it. If there is a God, why should he have to baby us?"

"Young man-" Castiel started. Trying to force away the hurt with a superior tone which he did not suceed at when his voice broke.

"He gave us freewill for a reason, right? We all have that drive, we all _need_. Why would he put that feeling in us if it wasn't for a reason?" The young man continued effortlessly. Emerald eyes flashing with disobedience. It sparked something in Castiel, something sinful. He could not pin the word down. Shock, adoration, worship. He'd never heard someone speak so freely. With such confidence. His stomach rolled with longing, how he wished he could be that sure. Castiel was at a loss for words, he could not contradict the boys reasoning because he agreed.

"That need you're feeling is the need for structure. For regulations, and for your God." A strong, slippery voice cut in. Castiel winced as Zachariah stepped on the stage. His preist robes had been abandoned for a slimy suit which made him look more like a businessman than the head of the church.

"When things are chaotic, you are panicked. But when things are in order, and in their proper place you are at peace. Correct?" Zachariah cooed, hard eyes smirking at the child. The boy frowned, sitting up straighter in the pew at the confrontation.

"I guess. But-"

"If you follow God's plan, then he will guide you to peace." Zachariah smiled, and the worshipers cheered. Both Castiel and the young man remained silent.

* * *

"Sorry about the other day. Can't keep my big mouth shut." A cool, raspy voice came from the other side of the screen. Castiel nearly stumbled from the chair, his brow furrowed as he listened impatiently. He was still hurt, but it had lessoned when the boy had come to his every sermon for the last three days. He had not contradicted Castiel again, only listening patiently, and staring with those infuriatingly beautiful green eyes.

"You made some very interesting points." Castiel said slowly, desperate to hear the boy speak again. He was almost afraid the man would vanish on the other side of the screen. That God himself would strike him down for bringing such happiness to the Priest.

"Your boss didn't seem to think so." Castiel could hear the sneer in the young man's voice.

"Our fathers word is up for interpretation. Although, Zachariah does not agree." Castiel informed, clearing his throat. There was silence for a moment, and Castiel fondled the silver cross resting against his chest. It felt cool and familar in his palm, relaxing him as he anxiously faced the object of his fantasies.

"So how do we start this thing ... 'Forgive me father, for I have sinned'?" He said smoothly. Castiel felt a rare smile tug at his lips as he nodded, before realizing the younger man could not see him.

"Declare your sins before God, and be forgiven, my son." Castiel said the generic line, and it felt much less casual. The boy must have heard it to, because he made a soft amused noise that had Castiel's face red.

"I've had impure thoughts." The boy baited, the tone of his voice dropping an octave. Castiel closed his eyes, looking at the screen which hid the majority of that beautiful face from him.

"Explain." Castiel croaked, hearing the chair creak as the boy leaned forward in his chair. Surely he should be more supporting, try to ease the boy into admitting his wrong doings. But he could barely speak. His robes felt heavy, and sweat gathered along his collar bone.

"There's a man, he's older than me. I can't stop thinking about him." Castiel could see his thick ash blonde eyelashes casting a shadow over his cheek through the screen.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked. Had his sermons touched the boy? Was he even speaking of Castiel? The young man sure made it sound intimate, like he was trying to tell something to Castiel without really saying it. The young preist was never very good at reading between the lines.

"He's beautiful," The boy started. Jealousy flickered in Castiel, because surely he was not the object of the youths desires. He was serious, and solem. Boring, with plain features only heightened by his sad blue eyes. His hair was messy and dark, and he had to struggle every morning to sweep it neatly in a part.

"More beautiful than any of the girls I've ever been into. He's almost ... angelic. And his voice, it's so soft and pure." The boy said deliberatly. Castiel caught a glimpse of green before looking away. Now he was certain that the child wasn't speaking of him, his voice was gravelly and croaky. Castiel looked away.

"You haven't acted on any of these feelings, have you?" He almost demanded, ducking his head a the sharp tone he took. The child seemed confused for a moment.

"Not yet." The boy said mildly.

"Good, say ten hail marys and make a small donation on your way out." Castiel dismissed, upset and filled with envy.

* * *

"Castiel, this is my friend, Dean." Anna smiled brilliantly, holding onto the young man's shoulder. It was the youth who had spoken to him in the confession booth. Green eyes were guarded, not the usually heated stare he fixed on the priest.

"Nice to meet you, father." Dean said, and how the name fit him. Up close he was even more unbearably beautiful. A straight nose, led down to a sharp jawline. He looked like a actor from the 50's. His leather jacket snugly fit over his white shirt and worn jeans. His dark blonde hair was cropped short and put up in a simple, messy style.

"Welcome to our church, I've seen you many times in the crowd." Castiel offered, trying to avoid the stare Dean had fixed on him. The young man was checking him out. The audacity! His jade eyes raked over the Preist's body with finality.

"I enjoy your sermons." Dean grinned, almost mocking. Like he had a secret that he was leaving Castiel out of. The Preist glowered at him.

"Perhaps you will take the word of God to heart." Castiel nodded, signalying to the amulet around Dean's neck closely resembling a devil. The boy also had a cigarette tucked behind his ear.

"Hell, if having a cool necklace it wrong, I don't want to be right." Dean said cockily, tossing the shorter man a rougish grin.

"You should watch your words, you are in a house of God."

"You know, I never understood that. If God made the entire planet from scratch, than what makes one tiny building so important?" Dean shot back.

"It's a place of worshi-"

"People pray in the streets, doesn't make it any less of a holy place than this. Right?" Damn this boy. His quick mind was almost annoyingly clever. Castiel narrowed his blue eyes, turning to Anna.

"I should be going, it was good seeing you." Castiel ducked his head, stealing one last glance at Dean. Their eyes locked onto each other, and the tingles that ran through Castiel's body stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

Castiel twitched, burying his face in the pillow. _Dean_. The child had been even more intrusive in his thoughts, and especially his dreams. Castiel tried desperately to ignore the erection digging painfully against his cot.

"Forgive me, father." He whimpered, moving his hips slowly for friction. His legs fell apart, and the most delicious stretch had him withering, his hands reaching back to touch the forbidden place behind his sack. Surely Dean would touch this spot, perhaps licking his fingers before prying at Castiel's entrance.

"Shit!" Castiel clamped his legs shut as he felt his fingers tickling up the back of his thighs. His entire body pulsed with aggravation for the denied pleasure that was sure to follow. Shaking Castiel curled up in a ball, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Forgive me, padre. For I have sinned." Dean breathed, fingers digging into the screen. His voice was ragged, he was aroused. More so than usual. Castiel had seen him shifting throughout the entire sermon. His eyes burning into the Priest.

"Confess before your Father." Castiel choked. Watching Dean rest his forehead against the screen.

"I touched myself ..." Castiel's eyebrows shot up, because surely the boy masturbated frequently. Like most men his age did.

"I don't-"

"I touched myself ... when you were preaching." Dean's voice was a growl. Halting green eyes burned through the screen. Castiel flushed, suddenly feeling hot in the encased place.

"I don't understand." Castiel stammered, confused. The child felt for someone else, didn't he? The swell of relief that rushed through him should have been humiliating.

"You're fucking voice," The boy nearly whined, and Castiel saw his hips dart forward. Relief and joy were quickly fading into a hot burning lust.

"It's killing me." Dean finished, breath quick, panicked.

"Dean-" Castiel said, only to stop when the boy let out a low moan.

"Say my name, again. Please, padre." Dean begged, ash blonde eyelashes flickering shut as he pressed his palm against the engorged flesh beneath his faded jeans. He palmed himself, grunting softly.

"Dean ..." Castiel murmured, watching the boy nearly spasm at the word. Castiel leaned forward, pressing his palm to match the boys laying flat against the screen. He could feel the damp heat rest against his.

"More. Please." Dean choked, squeezing his eyes shut as he flicked open the button of his jeans, unzipping them. Castiel watched through the shaded vision of the screen. A thick red cock sprung forth, a bead of cum glistening at the tip when the light caught it just right. Castiel moaned, and the flesh jumped.

"Tell me what you want." Dean demanded, voice coiled tight. Castiel knew this was wrong. Dean was a child, much younger than him, and so very beautiful. It was sinful, it was lustful.

"Touch yourself." Castiel whispered, and Dean obeyed with a groan. Castiel watched the boy's panicked, quick jerks. Strong lean fingers wrapped around the hot sticky flesh and feverishly yanked. Castiel would be much gentler, stroking him full and carefully taking him into his mouth before bringing him to completion.

"Oh, fuck." Dean whimpered. Castiel did not realize he had voiced his fantasy out loud, and Dean picked up his pace. Rising off the bench in his eagerness. He pressed his forehead to the screen, and Castiel mirrored this, feeling his soft hair tickle his temple.

"Slow down, take your time." Castiel urged and Dean let out a choked sob as he obeyed. The holes in the screen barely big enough for Dean to squish his fingertips through, desperate to touch the priest. Castiel felt the boys hot breath against his mouth and leaned forward, kissing the screen. The boy copied this movement. Castiel let out a pitiful cry when the screen blocked most of the kiss, the softest brushes of flesh could be felt but just barely.

"Fuck," Dean hissed, articulating Castiel's own aggravation.

"I'm going around." Dean bit out.

"You can't, someone might see you." Castiel hissed, flushing at the thought of what the boy would do to him. How his flesh would be damp and hot. How he'd moan, and squirm with impatience. Castiel was quickly out of breath.

"Then I'm breaking down this fucking screen. Step back." Dean snapped, reeling back his fist.

"How will I explain a broken screen?" Castiel demanded.

"Say I broke it down and attacked you in a fit of rage." Dean grinned. Castiel shivered, seeing the still swollen cock bobbing between the boys legs.

"Okay." He agreed.

* * *

A/N: You want porn. I want reviews. It's a win win for everyone. Review and get some actual fucking. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

o0Chapel Of Love0o

"Dean?" A voice called from outside of the wooden booth. Dean's eyes went wide and Castiel watched him hurriedly stuff himself back in his pants.

"Who's that?" Castiel whispered, the screen still safety standing between them.

"My annoying little brother," Dean bite out, glancing up at the priest before fixing his clothes.

"I'm here, Sam!" Dean called back. Green eyes flickered up to meet blue.

"I gotta go." Dean breathed, the bulge in his pants recognizable. The young man shrugged on his jacket zipping it up and using the loose material to cover his erection.

"Oh." Was all Castiel could manage. Dean opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Castiel bent down in the church library. He pushed a dusty old text into it's place, running his fingers over the spine. Dean had not been back to the church in nearly a week. Castiel had thought about him endlessly, even in his most private of moments. The young priest flushed at the idea and finished putting the books on the bottom shelf away. He moved to the high levels and grunted when the next shelf was just out of his reach.

"Need some help?" A rough voice said from behind him, taking the book from his hand and easily slipping it into it's rightful place. Castiel froze at the feeling of the young man's strong lean body completely covering him from behind. He felt his breath hitch, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Dean ..." Castiel murmured. The young man planted two strong, leather clad arms on either side of his frame, blocking him from moving.

"Stick out your ass." Dean almost demanded. Castiel's body moved on instinct, he rolled to the tips of his toes, pushing his bottom up and arching his back. One of the calloused hands left the shelf to smooth over his lower back and cup his bottom.

"Where have you been?" Castiel rasped, allowing the boy to explore his body as he scanned the isle ways to make sure no one would happen upon the sinful scene.

"Hunting with my family." Dean answered, voice low and sweet in his ear. Dean hooked his chin over Castiel's much smaller shoulder, kissing at the elder man's jaw.

"Perhaps-" Castiel's voice broke as Dean rolled his hips forward the soft grind of thick heated flesh on his bottom sent tingles throughout his entire body.

"What are you hiding under this dress?" Castiel could hear the smirk in Dean's voice and frowned.

"It's not a dress, it's a traditional-" Dean's hand reached between his thighs, cupping the priest's swollen prick. Castiel sobbed, squeezing his thighs around Dean's hand and wriggling back. Unsure if he was trying to get away, or get closer to the overwhelming sensation.

"You're so beautiful." Dean's voice was like a jagged knife ripping into his over sensitized skin repeatedly. Castiel twitched, resting his forehead on Dean's forearm which the younger had bend over the shelf to form a little alcove for the both of them with his broad shoulders.

"Please, have mercy." Castiel breathed, his hands covering Dean's between his thigh as he rutted helplessly into the hand simply cupping him. Dean didn't stroke him, or fondle him. He simply held, giving an occasional squeeze.

"Sure thing, Stamos." Dean grinned, and Castiel could feel wet lips on his neck. He did not understand what Dean referenced but the question quickly vanished into pleasure as Dean's palm slipped back further between his legs. Dean lifted the robes, until Castiel's pale thighs were revealed.

"Fuck, are those stockings?" Dean's blunt fingernails dug into Castiel's fleshy thighs. The Priest nodded, flushing with humiliation.

"They're more practical." Castiel explained. Sometimes he was rushed between sermons and meetings, and pants seemed to create an unnecessary obstacle and took up a large amount of time. Especially when he needed to use the restroom. Castiel had begun wearing black stocking beneath his robes to keep the illusion of traditional pants.

"I'm going to fuck you right here in this library." Dean gritted, biting his neck like punishment. Castiel trembled against his chest.

"W-We can't. Someone might see." Castiel reasoned, whining in the back of his throat as Dean slipped a finger against a place even he had yet to touch. The hole puckered and Castiel could feel the ring of muscle twitch at the light brush of calloused fingers. Both men moaned.

"Who cares." Dean licked at Castiel's throat, before the priest lurched forward, body shaking as Dean slipped over the forbidden place again.

"We can't." Castiel frantically pushed at Dean's hands still between his legs as Mother Mary Francis appeared on the other side of the shelf. She was humming softly to herself, and was barely visible through the book shelf. She was an old woman, hard of hearing and sight.

"Dean, enough." Castiel hissed, glancing through the small slit allowing him to view the elderly woman as she stopped only a foot away from them, scanning the books.

"Cas." Dean said, and before the Priest could argue his chin was gripped, pulling him sideways into their first kiss. Dean was gentle at first, coaxing the elder man to relax before slipping his tongue over Castiel's swollen lips.

"Hmmpf." Castiel pushed weakly at Dean's forearm which was wrapped firmly around his chest, bending his own arms up against him. Castiel gasped as he felt Dean's tongue slip into his own mouth.

"Oh, Father Novak!" The old woman peered. Castiel gripped Dean by the collar, dragging him down and out of sight.

"Mother Mary Francis, how are you?" Castiel panted, blue eyes wide with panic. Dean grunted as he was hauled down, but didn't fight Castiel anymore for which the elder man was thankful.

"Good, good. I enjoyed your sermon last Sunday, very compelling." The old woman chattered. Castiel felt relief slowly calm his racing heart, he hadn't been caught. He ignored Dean's shuffling below, smiling to the woman.

"Thank you, I-" Castiel's voice broke into a squeak as Dean crawled beneath his robes, kissing up his thighs.

"Are you alright, Dear?" The old woman asked, pushing up her dusty glasses and blinking owlishly at him.

"Fine, just fine." Castiel pushed at Dean's head, but the youth was determined, sucking little bruises all along the inside of his sensitive thighs. Dean lapped at the tender flesh, nuzzling it with his stubbled chin before soothing the burn with his warm tongue. Castiel felt his knees buckle and quickly gripped shelf. His knees parted further from the stumble, and Dean took full advantage.

"You were saying?" The woman asked, looking at him happily. Castiel swallowed thickly, wondering how only minutes ago he had had his first kiss. Now he had a twenty year old slowly making his way to sucking on his sack.

"I wanted to share the word of God to our-" Castiel's voice broke away into a soft whine as Dean finally kissed his balls, nuzzling his face into the fuzzy warm skin before sucking them. Castiel bucked against Dean's mouth.

"I thought by using more modern language, our partioners would get a better understanding of the word of our father ..." Filthy, Castiel was filthy for speaking of his love for their father while doing heinous acts with a man so much younger, and in public.

"I agree. Keeps the young ones interested." The nun chuckled, plucking a book off the wall.

"No!" Castiel hissed as Dean pressed his mouth to his hole, still flexing. His entire body entire body nearly collapsed but Dean's strong hands wound around his waist, holding his hips eagerly as he lapped at the most sensitive spot on the Priest's body.

"I'm sorry?" The woman asked, confused. Castiel was damn near sitting on Dean's face, and the boy loved it. Castiel could see his jean clad legs sprawled out in front of him, eagerly thrust up into the air.

"It not only keeps them interested, it's sets them on a righteous path." Castiel tried, saying gibberish. Dean hummed in agreement and it was nearly Castiel's undoing when he felt his ass being spread and the stubble scratching at his tender flesh. Dean eagerly began working his tongue into the Priest's hole.

"Well said, I have to go. But it was nice speaking to you." The old woman wondered off and Castiel rested his head on the shelf, both his hands gripping the wood as he rocked down on the tongue slipping inside him. He wiggled his hips, whining softly as he got his hole fucked open.

"You like that, Cas?" Dean growled, voice muffled between Castiel's ass.

"Yes." Castiel sobbed in defeat, allowing the boy to have his way with him.

* * *

Castiel sighed, shifting in his seat with a slight wince. Dean had made him loose, every time he moved he could feel his hole exposed and it made him tremble. That was not including the beard burn Dean had left on his sensitive skin, and the little hickies he had littered over his thighs. Castiel was mess, and he hadn't even had sex yet.

"You're looking well, Father." Father Balthazar said, smiling as he slid an arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"I'm weary." Castiel confided. Dean had vanished for another three days after the moment in the library, only to return and kiss him senseless before vanishing for another two. The boy was like a cat, coming and going as he pleased. Free of any obligations. Castiel did not test his luck, but he wanted to beg the boy. Ask Dean for some sort of recognition, for some explanation of what was going on because the Priest did not know.

"Aw, poor Cassie." Balthazar purred, gripping his shoulders and slowly massaging them in a way that felt very good. The tension seeped from him and Castiel sighed, leaning his head back and exposing his throat.

"Are those ... hickies?" Balthazar gasped. Castiel's head shot up and he flushed, quickly pulling up his white collar to hide the marks Dean had left almost all over his body.

"You dog!" Balthazar laughed, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him around. Castiel blushed, fumbling to push the over eager man from his personal space.

"Shhh, please Balthazar." Castiel flushed, grappling with the man who was trying to open up his robes.

"Cas." A tight voice called. Castiel and the other Priest looked down to the pews. Walking between them was Dean, tall and broad. His usual confident smile was replaced with fury.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded, glaring at Balthazar.

"Oh my, _Castiel_. Rather young isn't he?" Balthazar leered.

"It's not like that." Castiel flushed. The young man walked up onto the stage, standing at Castiel's side, placing a possessive hand on his shoulder.

"Castiel's my Priest, don't you think all that touching is a little inappropriate. Especially in a church." Dean spat, emerald eyes blazing.

"I suppose." Balthazar smirked, amused.

"Come on, Father." Dean snapped, gripping Cas and tugging him out of the church.

* * *

"I'm an adult Dean, I don't need you to cater to me." Castiel frowned, rubbing his wrist were Balthazar had tugged to tightly. Dean crossed his arms, turning his glare on the priest.

"Then what was that? You let guys touch you all they want?" Dean demanded, his youth and jealousy getting the best of him. Castiel looked away.

"I can let anyone I want touch me, it's my decision." Castiel bit out, annoyed that a child was being possessive of him.

"That's bullshit, and you know it." Dean nearly snarled, and Castiel swallowed a cry as he was slammed into the wall. Dean blocked him with his arms, leaning in close.

"You're mine, Cas." Dean muttered, eyes tight and angry.

"As you are mine." Castiel said back, meeting his gaze levelly. Dean smiled before kissing him.

* * *

Castiel himself a warm cup of tea as he began to settle for the night. He took the mug and book into his large chair, curling up and just beginning in when there was a brisk knock on his door. Castiel set down the book and tea with a sigh, going to answer.

"Hey." Dean shivered, lips nearly blue. It was snowing outside, winter was ugly this year. The cold rushed into Castiel's warm house.

"Dean." Castiel looked up at him in shock. The rosy color of his cheeks was gone, and his golden tan had been replaced with skin as pale as the snow outside.

"C-Can I come in?" Dean's teeth rattled and Castiel opened the door, bringing him in. Dean wrinkled his nose when Castiel shoved the hot tea into his hand. Castiel pulled off the frozen leather jacket and draped warm blankets around his shoulders.

"Geeze, _Mom_. I'm okay." Dean complained, reveling in the attention Castiel was drowning him in. Castiel peeled off Dean's wet boots and replaced his sodden socks with thick warm ones covered in knitted cats. Dean didn't notice or he would surely argue.

"What happened, why were you outside this late at night?" Castiel demanded, watching the color return to the boys face. Nestled into all the blankets he looked especially young. His blonde-brown hair sticking up where Castiel had brushed the snow flakes from it.

"My dad. He, uh, he kicked me out." Dean winced, taking another sip of the tea, only to wrinkle his nose cutely.

"Why?" Castiel murmured, in shock. Dean shrugged before glancing up nervously.

"He found my stash." Dean said slowly, embarrassed.

"Stash of what?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Gay porn." Dean said in exasperation, he looked away. Stretching out his legs and Castiel realized he was knelt between them. Hands resting on the boys knees.

"How long before you can return?" Castiel asked slowly. Dean's lip curled and he flinched like he had been slapped.

"Don't you get it? I can't go back! He said if he ever saw me again he'd cut off my dick, cause 'I wouldn't need it anyways, since I'm a fag'." Dean spat, pushing off the blankets and stomping over to the fire. Castiel watched him. Watched his shoulders shake once before going stiff.

"It's my fault. You were never ... like this before me." Castiel whispered, resting his forehead to Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sure I would have figured it out, eventually." Dean shrugged. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's torso, nuzzling into the soft golden hairs at the back of his neck.

"You can stay with me, for as long as you like." Castiel murmured. Dean intertwined their fingers and sighed.

"Thanks, Cas."

* * *

"You want me ... to adopt you?" Castiel flushed. Dean smirked, mischievously as he handed over the papers.

"Sure, I mean. We've been living together for over a month. I'll be eighteen next year, so might as well get it down in writing."

"Dean, I don't think that's appropriate." Castiel said, fiddling with the end of his sweater. He loved Dean, this much he had come to terms with. But the when the youth had told him his age, Castiel had refused to sleep with him. Dean had been furious. Perhaps this was retaliation.

"I can call you Daddy and everything." Dean's grin widened as Castiel shifted.

"Dean, you know if I knew your age I would never have allowed you to-"

"That's bullshit, and you know it. You want me to fuck you just as bad as I do. Who cares if I'm a few years younger than you thought? No ones going to find out." Dean said, planting his hand on the back of the chair behind Castiel's head. He leaned in, taking a kiss. Castiel moved his head away.

"Decide." Castiel trembled, looking out the window.

"Decide what?"

"I can adopt you, and you can live here as my ... ward. Or you will have to leave. I can't ... resist you, Dean."

"What do you mean, leave?" Dean demanded, sitting up straight.

"Don't be ridiculous Dean, I would never abandon you. I would help you find a new foster family, or perhaps even a program allowing you to live on your own."

"I want to stay with you, Cas." Dean said, wrapping his fingers around Castiel's neck and it nearly broke the Priest to have to pry him away.

"I can not, and will not have sex with a child."

"I'm not a fucking child!" Dean snapped, shoving Castiel before he turned around fully. Castiel watched him, watched him run a angry hand through his hair. He was large for a teenager, big shoulders and broad chest that was still filling out as the days went on. He was still only a boy, angry and lonely.

"You don't want me." Dean said, voice quiet. Castiel was sure his heart was ripping into shreds.

"Of course I do." Castiel said with vindication, but Dean didn't process the words. The living room which they shared was quiet for a long while.

"Cas, I need you." Dean whispered in finality, turning around, green eyes damp.

"I'll sign the papers." Castiel swallowed thickly.

* * *

A/N: Someone said that Dean was too young, and so I decided the only valid response was to make him younger. I think this might be turning into Daddy/Priest kink. New subgenre anyone? I think this might turn into a story, what do you guys think? I'm thinking some Anna/Ruby in the next chapter, or tell me a pairing you'd like to see.


	3. Chapter 3

o0Chapel Of Love0o

Castiel was shocked by how quickly he was able to adopt Dean. Perhaps his standing with the church helped the process along. But soon Dean was his son in the eyes of the government.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel demanded, dropping his book bag as he entered his quaint house. Dean was in a tank top, lean wiry muscles coiled beneath his arms as he used a spoon to beat whatever was in the bowel.

"Hey! I made you lunch. I only know how to cook pancakes though." Dean said, still half concentrated on the meal he was attempting. Castiel glanced at the calendar on the wall, a frown forming on his lips.

"Dean, today is the first day of school." Castiel reminded, shrugging off his jacket and coming into the kitchen to talk to the boy directly. The afternoon light shined in from the kitchen window, making Dean's hair and green eyes appear lighter, more beautiful.

"Cas, I don't do school." Dean gave him a haughty grin over his shoulder. The Priest felt his fingers tighten, before he stepped forward.

"Dean, if you're going to live with me than you need to go to school." Castiel frowned. Once he was close enough he realized once again how large Dean would be. In the last few weeks the boy had grown a few more inches and towered above him. He'd yet to fill out though, all lean muscle and smooth shoulders. Dean stopped whisking the batter, dropping the bowel on the counter top before he leaned over the older man. Castiel was caged by his arms against the counter, and resisted reaching up to brush the flour from his cheekbone.

"You bossing me around, Cas?" Dean asked, an almost predatory smile on his face. Castiel frowned up at him, just because he was taller now did not mean he was the authoritative figure in their shared household.

"As your adoptive father, setting boundaries is crucial to your upbringing." Castiel intoned, flushed as Dean brushed his full lips over Castiel's cheek. Green eyes amused.

"Alright, _Daddy_. I'll go to school tomorrow." Dean spun around throwing the large wooden spoon in the sink before stomping out.

* * *

Castiel stopped the car in front of the high school. Dean slouched in the passenger seat, dark blonde hair sticking up messily above his forehead. His favorite leather jacket still loose on his slight frame.

"You're going to be late." Castiel said softly, Dean turned harsh eyes to him.

"I haven't been to school in a year an a half. There's no way I can catch up!" Dean spat, obviously irate.

"Sam is enrolled here. The principal is a close friend of mine." Castiel offered.

"Sammy's here?" Dean suddenly perked up, searching the school grounds as if the boy would be passing at random.

"Yes." Castiel smiled softly, watching the way Dean lit up in ways he hadn't seen for weeks. Dean obviously missed his little brother. John had made good on his promise to keep Sam away from his 'fag' brother.

"I'll see you later." Dean said, practically skipping from the car.

"Dean, wait! Your backpack!" Castiel said, pulling it from the backseat where he had filled with with school supplies and the proper textbooks. Dean winced but took the offered bag. Castiel had been careful in picking out a plain black backpack that would even have a minuscule chance of being accepted by the hardheaded youth. Dean shrugged the heavy pack over one shoulder before kneeling back in the car. Castiel pinkend as Dean pressed his warm lips against the tender spot beneath his ear, a flash of tongue leaving the skin damp.

"Later, Cas." Dean smirked, licking his lips and winking before sliding from the vehicle and across the school yard. Castiel flushed, scowling. His _son_ was a total tease.

* * *

"How was your first day?" Castiel asked as Dean plopped down into the chair, stretching before tossing his leather jacket to the floor. Dean was nothing if not messy. Castiel scooped it up without complaint, neatly folding it in half and laying it against the back of the chair.

"Boring. I've got a shit load of homework." Dean spat, but his eyes were bright, overjoyed.

"Please abstain from foul language." Castiel murmured, setting out their dinner.

"I hung out with Sammy after school. He had to lie and tell dad he was going to a movie with some kid he met." Dean's voice went low, he dug at the dirt under his nails and Castiel refrained from asking him to wash his hands.

"Your father will come to see reaso-"

"No, he wont." Dean cut in. Castiel turned away, face withdrawn as he pulled the plates down from the cupboard and began arranging their food on them.

"You're all I have, Cas." Dean said softly, and his face was pressed into the soft curly hairs on the back of Castiel's neck. Nosing into them like a puppy seeking attention, looking to be recognized, to be seen. Castiel intertwined his fingers with the boys that were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"You're all I need." Castiel responded gently. To remind himself how special this boy was, how he was fragile and broken and how Castiel could not take advantage of him no matter how seductive and wanton he was. Because, above all the lust and longing there was love. He loved Dean, and how desperately he wanted Dean to love him to. But not out of necessity, or out of thanks for having a caretaker. He wanted Dean to love him as eagerly and recklessly as Castiel loved him. But Dean was young and flighty and he just chuckled softly at the declaration nuzzling further into his neck.

* * *

"I joined this gay club thing. Sam made me. It's called gay straight alliance, and Sam wears this stupid fucking pin on his backpack and gets teased but he refuses to take the damn thing off and I threw the first one when he started getting picked on. But the little fucker just got another one." Dean stomped into the living room after school. Castiel looked up from his book, and glanced at the clock. Setting down his book, he uncurled his legs from under him and smoothed his sweater.

"He's showing his acceptance of you." Castiel explained, tensing as Dean slipped into the chair next to him. He was much too large to be coddled, and much too old. But he still squeezed into the recliner, smelling of leather and ink. His long legs tangled with Castiel's and the older man knew he should protest but he knew Dean would demand an explanation and this wasn't inappropriate, it was just his filthy mind that was overreacting to the young man's touch.

"Yeah, well putting a rainbow on his back isn't helping my reputation." Dean rubbed a hand over his face, and slung the other one over Castiel's shoulders, in the most casual and domestic act Castiel had ever experienced. He resisted sliding closer.

"What reputation?" Castiel demanded, amused.

"I'm the school's bad boy." Dean winked, leaning over Cas with a leer. The man snorted, glancing at the clock again.

"Wash up, we have mass." Castiel said, going upstairs and changing into his Priest robes. Dean grumbled as he fixed his shirt. Castiel smiled at his askew tie.

"Here, allow me to help." Castiel slide his fingers over his collar, patting down his chest and the buttons there. Straightening the tie, he looked up to meet two emerald eyes framed by thick ash blonde lashes.

"Cas-" Dean said his voice choked, nearly a sob. Castiel felt heat rise to his cheeks as the boy gripped his fingers, pulling him against his chest.

"Dean, enough." Castiel tugged lightly, but Dean was growing stronger daily unaware how tightly his hold on Castiel's wrist was.

"Yes, _father_." Dean whispered against his ear. Before Castiel broke away and finally stumbled back, heart racing. The way the words had slicked past his lips were positively filthy, as if he was the devil himself sent from hell to make Castiel fall.

* * *

Mass was always hard with Dean watching from the pews, burning green eyes staring up at him hotly. Dean made it clear he was not religious, but he went to mass obediently. Sometimes Castiel wished he told Dean to stay home, because he was sure he was constantly flushed and anxious under the boys intense gaze.

"Father Castiel!" Hester smiled, rushing up the aisle in her smooth business suit. Her sleek blonde hair hung down her back and a bright smile was on her lovely face. Castiel smiled at her.

"Hester, I'm glad you found time for the word of God in your buy schedule." Castiel soothed, taking her hand. Hester was a very successful business woman and came as often as her work allowed.

"Oh, I've always got time for you. I've heard about the adoption. I think it's amazing that you'd allow ... a troubled teen to stay in your home." Hester smiled tightly, glancing at Dean who was slouched in the pew no longer fixing Castiel with his stare. He was playing pac-man on his phone idly.

"Um, yes. Dean has become very special to me." Castiel croaked. He remembered the time in the confession booth. How sullied he had been, how wrong. It seemed like years ago when he had nearly whined like a lusty animal for Dean. But everything was different now. He didn't just lust for him, he needed Dean with a deep burning pain that nearly made him ill it was so strong in the pit of his gut.

"I think your amazing-" Hester continued. Dean suddenly appeared at his side, bumping against his shoulder.

"I've got to get home, Cas. Homework." Dean lied. Dean did his homework in the library with Sam after school. Hester's eyes widened as she got a good look at him, a flicker of something crossed her face. Perhaps it was the possessive way Dean's hand curled around Castiel's waist and led him down the isle. But something akin to suspicion flickered there before vanishing.

"Goodbye, Hester." Castiel called, letting himself be led out of the church by his ward.

* * *

Castiel trembled, squeezing his thighs together as he leaked. Another tremor ran through his body and he gripped the sheets, staring at the ceiling. He shifted and moaned softly, shoving the blanket into his mouth to muffle the sinful noises leaving his swollen lips.

"Don't." He hissed to himself. Masturbation in itself wasn't wrong. As he said, the bible was up for interpretation. But the thoughts, the thoughts that raced threw his mind were so very wrong. Sometimes it was of Dean shifting onto his knees bending over Castiel with that haughty smirk, other times it was of Castiel roughly pushing into Dean, kissing him, stroking him. Castiel gagged on the rush of lust to his already wet cock.

"Cas?" Dean stood at the door, his shadow appearing as he stepped into the moonlight. The gold and green hues shifting over into gray, making him appear old and so very elegant.

"Dean." Castiel shut his eyes and prayed, wondering what he had done to deserve such torture. Dean slept with him often, Castiel had restricted his nightly visits to twice a week, and Dean usually chose the weekends where they slept until noon on Saturday and Sunday where Zachariah took his turn preaching.

"Dean, you can't. Not tonight." Castiel begged, legs still trembling as Dean approached the bed, eyebrow raised in question. It wasn't like Castiel to deny him anything.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel turned away from him, biting his lip to stop the flood of words.

"Dean, I can't-" _resist_. Castiel didn't finish but the word hung in the air. Dean was the forbidden fruit, the golden pomegranate (not apple; the bible got more wrong than it did right) that Eve so desperately plucked from the garden.

"Then don't. I want this too." Dean was suddenly just as desperate as his caretaker. Dean climbed on top of the bed, boxer briefs riding up his tan freckled thighs. Castiel reached out to keep him at a distance but his hands just collided with the smooth span of skin and Dean leaned into it and Castiel groaned.

"Like your hands on me, Cas." Dean muttered, lean body curling around him like he wanted to hide Castiel from the world. To block out everything else. Dean slide his hands over Castiel's shoulders, cupping the back of his head and his stubbled jaw, before fulling straddling him. Castiel gasped, pushing his hips up against Dean's. Two thin pieces of fabric the only thing between their wet heat. Dean was hard so quickly he slumped, rocking softly against Castiel.

"Feels so good, Cas." Dean grunted, Castiel squeezed his thighs accidentally brushing his blunt nails over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. When Dean dropped down fully into his lap they both gagged on the pleasure, Dean whined with it, bucking. Castiel presses his face into the boys neck, gritting his teeth.

"Get off. Get off!" Castiel scrambled back against the headboard. Erection pulsing against his thigh, angry at being neglected.

"Get out!" Castiel was screaming now, because all Dean had to do was lean forward and touch him and he wouldn't stop. He'd pin down the boy and take him, have his way until he was covered in the boys cum. He groaned in agony as it sent another ache to his groin.

"Cas." Dean looked small suddenly, his shoulders sagging and his eyes confused. He didn't see that Castiel was trying to protect him, even if it was from himself. All he saw was rejection, but Castiel couldn't explain not right now. Not when he couldn't even see straight he was so overcome with such savage, vulgar ideas.

"Go, just please go." Castiel begged running a hand threw his sweaty hair. Dean did, he ran from the room.

* * *

Dean ran away. The police found him in Kansas a week later, sleeping on a park bench. Castiel reached out for a hug, but Dean walked right past him when he finally returned, going upstairs and slamming the door.

"Dean, please talk to me." Castiel sighed, resting his forehead against the boy's door. Inside it was silent, and Castiel huffed, and picked the lock. Dean was laying in his bed, arms behind his head and Led Zeppelin blaring from his headphones. Castiel ignored the strip of skin exposed on his trim waist.

"Dean." Castiel called, but Dean ignored him. He plucked the headphones from Dean's head and glared at him.

"Do you have any idea how frantic I was?" Castiel demanded, beyond angry. He had been terrified. He had tracked down John, but the man had refused to even talk about Dean. He didn't go to school, and not even Sam had seen him. Castiel hadn't slept for days, and was sure that he looked just as terrible as he felt.

"You told me to take a hike, I don't know why you where so worried." Dean spat, rolling onto his side and Castiel shut his eyes against the shirt falling down from his still soft hips. Dean had twin dimples right above his deliciously full bottom.

"You didn't even tell Sam. He came to the house frantic, nearly in tears." Castiel hissed. Dean's shoulders finally tensed with regret.

"I forgot my cell here." Dean admitted, glancing over his shoulder. Castiel sat at the edge of the bed, watching Dean turn towards him now. Peering down at him from over the slope of his full lips.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said slowly. Suddenly Dean was smiling, and he sat up fully, face close to Castiel's.

"So, you admit it. You were wrong, and you're going to drop the whole Saint Teresa act?" Dean looked relived. Castiel's face hardened, as he shook his head violently.

"No, I was wrong for taking advantage of you in your fragile state and I was apologizing. I promise you that it's never going to happen again." Castiel said tersely. Dean let out an ugly bark of a laugh, standing and stomping back and forth across the room in a mock pace.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean spat.

"I assure you, this is not a joke-" Dean put his fist threw the wall, the noise was so loud that Castiel jumped. Blue eyes widening as blood dripped from Dean's knuckles.

"I'm not some fucking little boy you're taking advantage of Cas! I can't stop thinking about touching you, I want you!" Dean hiccuped tears stinging his eyes and Castiel wasn't sure if it was from the pain of his fist or from the words he was stabbing into Castiel's chest.

"Dean ... you're young, impressionable. If I allowed us to start an intimate relationship I could traumatize you for life. You're too young to understand now, but-"

"You know what? Fuck you! You want me to act like some little fucking choir boy who doesn't want to suck your cock, than fine! I'll be your perfect little boy, _Dad_." Dean snarled, furious and red faced. Castiel flinched at the word 'Dad'. Dean had jokingly called him 'daddy' or flirtatiously murmured 'father' into his ear. But he had never said 'Dad', with such abrupt seriousness it made Castiel's stomach turn in an unpleasant way.

"Dean, please." Castiel pleaded. Dean cradled his fist, jerking away from Castiel's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Dean snapped, lumbering out of the room.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking some Anna/Ruby in the next chapter, or tell me a pairing you'd like to see. Castiel regrets asking Dean to see him as more of a father figure, and Dean attempts to make him jealous. Lot's of review if you want jealous!cas.


	4. Chapter 4

o0Chapel Of Love0o

Dean leaned up against the locker, tapping his foot impatiently. His entire body ached with longing, damn Cas and his stupid fucking rules. He hated how the man saw him as a kid. Telling Cas he was seventeen had been one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made.

"Dean!" Sam called, practically skipping down the hallway. A bright smile on his tan skin. The lust melted into warmth and comfort.

"Hey runt." Dean smiled, smoothing his hand over his brothers silky copper hair. Sam blustered, slapping at his hands but the smile was still fixed on his face.

"Let's go." Dean nodded, pulling a coke from his pocket and handing it to his little brother. The funyuns in his backpack crunched as he pulled them from his backpack, tossing it to the boy as well. They had to hang out in the library, because Dean didn't have a car yet. Neither of them minded, but it would be cool to take Sam to a movie or something every once in awhile.

"You need a haircut." Dean said, tugging at the boys floppy hair that fell over his forehead. Sam puffed out his chest, snorting in a way that reminded Dean of himself. He grinned.

"Yeah, I know." Sam admitted, blowing it from his face as they moved to sit in their favorite spot in the back of the old musty library were the man upfront wouldn't tell them to stop talking. Sam opened the bag of funyuns and popped a few in his mouth before pulling out his homework.

"I can cut it for you, in the bathroom or something." Dean offered. He was always the one who trimmed Sam's hair, John didn't have time for that kind of stuff. Dean at least hoped John was feeding him properly. Castiel had taken to packing two lunches, one for Sam and the other for Dean. Dean doesn't think he ever even thanked Cas for that one.

"Samantha!" Someone laughed, and Sam squawked as he was yanked back by his long hair. His hair was twisted up in a ponytail, and Dean watched Ruby smooth her hands over Sam's shoulders.

"You look so pretty, Samquatch." She taunted, trailing a red nail down his cheek. Dean stood, glaring at her.

"Hey bitch." Dean spat with a smirk.

"Oh, Dean. As eloquent as ever." Ruby turned her attention to the elder Winchester. Sam was frantically trying to pull out the rubber band Dean reached over and tugged it loose, Sam shot him a thankful look as he flushed and looked down at his soda.

"Shouldn't you be sucking some teacher's cock, you know to raise that F to a D?" Dean asked, a slow grin fixed on his face. Ruby snorted, shrugging.

"I think you suck enough cock for the whole school." She bit out, dark eyes twinkling. Dean slammed his hand down on the table, making Sam jump.

"Watch it Ruby. I don't hit girls, but bitches I have no problem slapping some sense into." Dean said lowly, which was a lie. But Ruby knew how to get under his skin. She grinned, tilting back her head to look at Sam, whose eyes flickered up to her. Anyone with eyes could see that Sam had a crush on Ruby despite the girl being two years older than him.

"Later Sammy." Ruby purred, trailing her finger down his chin as she passed. He blushed, shivering like a chick. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Keep away from her." Dean said as soon as the leather clad girl sauntered away. Sam's shoulders tensed up.

"You're not the boss of me, Dean." Sam said tightly, looking down at his papers.

"She's bad news, Sam! I don't even think she's human." Dean snapped. Not that he could blame Sam for being hot for her. Usually Dean himself liked sexy confident girls, but Ruby was manipulative. Something about her was way too secretive, and it pissed Dean off that he couldn't figure out what she was hiding under that confident facade.

"Whatever, let's do our homework." Sam said wearily.

* * *

Dean rolled his shoulders, yawning as he ditched class. The hallways were quiet, until he heard the soft clicking of heels. Anna came down the hallway. She was the new counselor at their school, she used to be a nun and was good friends with Cas.

"Dean, shouldn't you be in class." Anna asked, a small smile on her face. Anna was only twenty two. Barely a few years older than him, but something about her eyes made her seem a lot older. Dean liked talking to her because she had that quiet, polite but strong way about her that Castiel had and it was always calming to him.

"Not feeling too good, thought I'd get some air." He lied. He felt fine. But damn if Anna wasn't hot. Big green eyes and soft red hair.

"Would you like to come to my office, to talk?" She asked slowly. She must have heard about the whole gay thing and thought he was being bullied for it. Dean smirked, and followed her down the hall.

* * *

"Why were you in Anna's office?" Ruby demanded as he strolled down the hall, heading downstairs to meet his brother.

"None of your business." He huffed, what the hell did Ruby care?

"Tell me." Ruby snapped, grabbing his jacket. Dark eyes huge and panicked. Dean frowned at her.

"What's it to yo-" Than it hit him. The reason why she was always flirting with Sam, always trying to get his attention.

"You like me." Dean laughed, it was sort of mean but finally he had figured out why she was always tailing him, annoying him.

"Oh, God. Get over yourself." She spat, honestly disgusted. Dean deflated, glaring at her.

"Than why are you so interested in what I'm doing with Anna?" Dean demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Other kids were watching them in the hallway. If Dean was the school's bad boy, than Ruby was the bad girl. It was only natural that they'd gravitate towards each other, and everyone was taking notice.

"I thought you were gay." Ruby stressed, but she wasn't making fun of him. She sounded honestly confused.

"I swing both ways." He said, which he guessed was true. But really he was only able to get off on thoughts of Cas. Whether he was looking at gay porn, or fucking some hot girl. It was always thoughts of replacing them with Cas's blue eyes and tousled hair that got him off. Did that make him Cas-sexual?

"Anna's older than you." Ruby snapped, pushing at his chest but he didn't even sway. Ruby was small, with little wrists and waist. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're older than Sam." He reminded. Ruby turned on her heel, and stormed down the hall.

* * *

Dean slouched in the table, waiting for Sam who was late today. That had only happened once when he had detention for talking. Which Dean had praised him for. But Sam hadn't even mentioned that he'd be late today. Dean scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and kicking his boots up on the table. The bag of FunYuns lay unopened by the Coke-a-Cola, Sam's favorites.

"Sorry, I'm late." Sam said, finally slipping into his chair just as Dean started to doze off.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean demanded. He had even got up a few times and looked around the school before coming back to the library. Looking up at the clock Sam was an hour and a half late.

"Um, I was talking to someone." Sam was lying, and Dean was going to call him out before he saw it. Sam's flushed cheeks, his swollen lips and messy hair that had been hastily smoothed down. When Dean saw his jeans still half unzipped he lost it.

"You-With who!?" Dean snarled, standing abruptly. Sam was fourteen, _barely_. Who the hell would be sick enough to fuck around with a kid that young. Dean saw the smear of red around Sam's lips, red lipstick ... Ruby.

"That bitch, I'll fucking kill her!" Dean roared.

"Dean, no! I wanted to. Dean stop!" Sam was running after him, but in his post coital bliss he was sluggish. His slim legs wobbling. He found Ruby in her usual lair, the old abandoned lunchroom which she had turned into her headquarters for slut domination.

"You fucking whore!" He was screaming. But Ruby was fast, she slide behind the lunch room. Slamming down the mesh wire and locking it so Dean couldn't get in.

"What cha' talking about, Dean?" She asked, eye bright and amused. Her clothes weren't messed up like Sam's had been. So she had only messed around with him, not fucked him.

"You touch my brother again, you filthy whore and I'm gonna rip your lungs out!" He slammed his fists against the caged window. Ruby leaned forward, poking out her bottom lip mockingly.

"Stay away from Anna and you got a deal." Ruby hissed. Dean flinched back in shock. Ruby had a thing for Anna?

"The reason you're always following me around it's cause ... you're lesbian." Dean said slowly in realization. Dean was the only kid in school who was an out 'gay'. So the reason Ruby was tailing him was she was also 'gay'? What did she want friggin' lessons in how to be queer?

"Thought I'd see how you handle it, see if I can come out the closet without my life completely sucking. But you seem to be doing okay." She winked, leaning back. Dean shook his head.

"Anna's a nun." Dean informed. Ruby's eyes twinkled.

"I know, that's the best part." She grinned. Dean scoffed, walking out.

* * *

Ruby didn't stop flirting with Sam, much to his annoyance. But she kept true to her word and backed off, not fucking him in any back alleys. But she hung around them a lot more, almost like she thought they were friends. Which they most definitely weren't. But she liked Zeppelin, and Kansas so she wasn't totally full of suck.

"So, whose the guy you're into?" Ruby asked one time, when Sam went to the bathroom.

"The Priest who I'm living with." He said before he could censor himself. Ruby's dark eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Kinky." She smirked, approving. Ruby hung out with him at lunch too, so they talked more than he would ever admit. But she had informed Dean that she was making ground with Anna who was affectionate to her, but completely oblivious to her true feelings.

"Yeah, well. Cas knows how I feel, he just doesn't feel that way towards me. He want's to treat me like his son.

"That's rough." Ruby offered, serious. Dean nodded, silencing as Sam came back. Sam sort of knew that Ruby wasn't serious about him, but he still liked her. Ruby liked to toy with Sam's long hair, and he forbid Dean from cutting it.

* * *

Castiel pulled into the parking lot, waiting for Dean impatiently. He felt like he'd hardly seen the boy in the last few weeks since the ... incident. Dean had stayed true to Castiel's wishes and hadn't even attempted physical contact, not even the daily hugging Dean had taken too. Much to Castiel's horror, their weekend mornings together were also abandoned. Dean ripped open the car door.

"My friends coming over, hope you don't mind." Dean said, jabbing a thumb in the back seat. A small dark haired girl, with bright red lips looked up at him.

"I'm Ruby." She said, not offering her hand as she leaned back in the seat.

"Oh, okay." Castiel smiled. He had always told Dean that he was allowed to have friends over. But he had never thought Dean would have female friends, but of course he would. Dean was beautiful. Castiel smothered down something that boiled in his belly.

"Ruby, is there anything you'd like for dinner." He said to the mirror, reflecting her pretty image back at him. Ruby blinked in shock before slowly answering.

"Um, anythings fine." She frowned, eyes flickering to Dean for assistance in way that made Castiel's knuckled tighten on the steering wheel.

"Cas, my driving test is tomorrow. Can you take me?" Dean said suddenly. Castiel beamed at him. Dean had been studying for weeks the small handbook.

"Yes, of course. We can go driving tonight-"

"Ruby's gonna be over pretty late, it would probably be boring for her." Dean interrupted, nodding his head to the backseat as if Castiel had forgotten the sultry girl was back there. Mostly because for a moment he had.

* * *

"If I wasn't so into Anna, I'd be all over him. He's got the whole uptight thing going on, makes you want to see how loose you can get him. Make him go wild." Ruby purred once they were in Dean's room. Dean rolled his eyes. Ruby was just like that, but he passed her a look that made it clear he didn't like the way she was talking about Cas. Even though that was exactly how he thought of him.

"Let's start on this stupid project." Dean sighed, popping in his Led Zeppelin cassette.

"I think he's jealous, that I'm hanging out with you. Does he know that I'm ..." Ruby said after a lapse of silence.

"He doesn't know. I don't tell everyone with ears that you're a beaver eater." Dean grunted. Ruby threw a book at his back but she was smiling. He couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Castiel was so hopelessly jealous he didn't know what to do. He paced the kitchen, which was right below Dean's room. He tried reading, making chocolate tea. The only tea that Dean would even attempt drinking. He watched T.V., started up the bible. A thousand things, but nothing could distract him from the fact that Dean was alone with a girl in his room. Finally, he decided he could make snacks as an excuse to go upstairs. Once approaching the room, he heard breathy little giggles from the girl and his pulse raced. He nearly dropped the tray before slamming open the door. Ruby was sprawled on Dean's bed, snickering as Dean sat on the floor, leaning over his low coffee table piled with spread out books and papers. His voice cut off, and they both looked up at Castiel in shock.

"I brought snacks." Cas smiled awkwardly. Dean raised an eyebrow. Ruby hopped off the bed and looked at the iced chocolate tea with a crinkled nose.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Ruby's diet consist of french fries and ketchup." Dean taunted. Ruby kicked him on her way to take a seat at the table.

"It's chocolate tea. I can get you something else, if you'd like." Castiel tried, anything to allow him to come back up to the room. Dean offered her the glass and she took a sip, eyebrows raising.

"Hnn, pretty good. Thanks." She said, taking another gulp. Dean dug his fingers into the popcorn, looking up at Cas with a smile.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean smiled, slow and easy. Castiel swallowed thickly, panic rising in him. He was being hinted at to leave, but he didn't want to leave Dean with the girl. The girl who was practically his female counterpart.

"Leave your door open," He said suddenly. Dean raised an eyebrow, and Ruby hid her smile behind her glass.

"So you can hear when dinner's ready." Castiel added with a embarrassed scowl.

"Sure, Cas." Dean said, dismissing Cas with a small quirk of his lips. As if Castiel was the child who needed to be soothed. Castiel hurried from the room, his face bordering a pout.

* * *

A/N: What do you want to see happen next? Who do you think little Sammy should end up with? Jess, Amelia ... Gabriel?


	5. Chapter 5

o0Chapel Of Love0o

Castiel fiddled with the silver cross hanging around his neck. He had snuck out of the house, claiming to go to a church meeting. Dean had waved to him absent mindedly, face buried in his auto class text book. Dean loved cars, as they were both learning. He was taking a shop class and it seemed to be the only one he put any effort into.

"Father Castiel, how kind of you to bless us with your presence." Crowley grinned. The man wore a nice black suit, his short hair smoothly brushed down.

"Hello, Crowley." Castiel greeted the salesman.

"What can I do for you, darling?" Crowley asked, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"I've come to your establishment to purchase a vehicle." Castiel informed. For the past few months he had been saving up. His own plain silver car had also been purchased from the lot with a favorable discount.

"And here I thought you just wanted to visit little old me." Crowley smirked playfully. Castiel winced, afraid he might of hurt Crowley's feelings.

"Um, no. I'm looking for a car." Castiel explained again. Crowley rolled his eyes, but an amused smile was still on his face that Castiel didn't understand.

"Something wrong with the silver one I sold you a few years back?" Crowley asked, walking him around to the back lot.

"It runs admirably." Castiel informed, glancing at the cars. He spotted smooth black mustang, and gravitated towards it.

"Not quite your style." Crowley said, laughing slightly. Castiel glanced over at a black jeep, he could see Dean enjoying that as well. He sighed.

"It is not for me, I've recently adopted a young boy-"

"Oh! Congratulations." Crowley looked infinitely amused.

"Thank you, I'm unsure of what he would look for. He likes a singer named Led Zeppelin, and his favorite color is black." Castiel babbled, he could speak of Dean for days.

"Ah, a rockin' roller. Eh? I've got just the thing." Crowley led him over to a Volkswagen and Castiel frowned.

"I'm not sure." Castiel frowned. He could see Dean much more likely in the mustang or jeep.

"It's cheap mate, I can get you a deal." Crowley urged. Castiel shook his head, about to object when he took a step back. His leg bumped into a tarped car.

"What's this?" Castiel said, spotting the sleek black paint.

"Oh, that piece of junk. I couldn't sell it for a breath mint." Crowley complained. Castiel pulled back the blue plastic covering and gasped. It was a horrid thing, mean looking, the frame was muscular almost like a rottweiler had been the inspiration. The smooth body of the car had silver details, and the leather seats inside reminded Castiel of Dean's favorite jacket.

"How much?" Castiel asked. Crowley's eyes widened.

"Two thousand." Crowley shrugged. Castiel smiled brightly.

"I'll take it."

* * *

Crowley had one of his boys drive Castiel's car to his house, as Castiel attempted to drive the new car he had just purchased. He had jumped when he started the vehicle. The loud growl sounded as if a wild animal had been caged beneath the hood. The car was dangerous and beautiful, perfect for the boy who currently shared his home. Castiel thanked the young man who had drove his car back, and gave him money for a taxi. He parked the black car beside his plain silver. In comparison, it made his new purchase seem even more outrageous.

"Dean." Castiel called excitedly when he entered the house.

"Dean!" He shouted loudly, with no reply. Pursing his lips, he looked at the scribbled on paper in the center of the kitchen table.

'_Out with Ruby_' Was scrawled. Castiel's fists tightened but he moved the new car into the garage. He wanted to see Dean's face when he revealed it.

* * *

Castiel woke up to the door bell ringing, and shakily rose from the couch. He had fallen asleep waiting for Dean, watching an old western the boy would have enjoyed.

"Coming." He murmured, although there was no possible way the person behind the door could hear him.

"Are you Father Castiel Novak?" One of the police officers asked. There were two of them, and wedged between them was Dean. He had a vivid black eye and split lip. Castiel reached forward instantly, cradling his face.

"Yes, what happened." Castiel demanded, pulling Dean forward. Dean flushed but accepted the hug, unusually silent.

"You're ... boy, got into a fight with some other teenagers at the school football game. He was also found with these." The police officer handed over the cigarettes and the zippo lighter. Castiel took them, placing them on the table near the door.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Castiel said, tightening his arms around Dean when the teenager tried to slip out of his hold. It had been nearly two weeks since they touched. He shut the doors and leaned back just enough to touch Dean's face.

"Sit down, I'll clean this up." There was still gravel stuck to the side of his face. Dean obeyed, dropping onto the couch with a grunt. Castiel gathered the first aid kit, and knelt before the boy. Dean's lip was already beginning to swell.

"You should stay home from school tomorrow." Castiel said slowly. Dean went rigid.

"No!" He nearly spat, Castiel was so shocked at the violent reaction he dropped the wet cloth. Slowly he picked it back up. Dean looked away, green eyes squeezing shut.

"Can't leave Sammy alone." He explained shortly. He refused to look at Castiel, and the Priest felt his chest ache.

"Okay." Castiel replied, dabbing at the still lazily bleeding mouth. He bandaged up Dean's lip and chin. Before moving to his knuckles. He brushed the gravel off, before slowly cleaning Dean's hand. Dean's hands were much bigger than his own, tanned with callouses and scars that looked strange a boy so young. His own hands were pale, and smooth.

"I thought we had agreed you'd stop smoking." Castiel murmured in the dark room, the western was buzzing lowly in the back ground, fake gunshots going off followed by Native American battle cries.

"I did, I was holding it for Ruby." Dean said. Castiel wondered if Dean would lie so blatantly to his face. They lapsed into silence, Castiel jealous and Dean simmering.

"Why were you fighting?" Castiel asked slowly, and Dean stood up, knocking Castiel back onto his bottom.

"What is this, twenty questions? Get off my back, Cas!" Dean spat, storming up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Dean had surprisingly taken his advice to stay home the next day, or at the very least sleep in. Castiel had trouble sleeping, and checked on Dean who was snoring lightly in his room. In the daylight the bruises and cuts were even more ugly, and Castiel scowled. He made breakfast for the both of them, he didn't have to go to the church until six tonight, beginning the evening sermons. Halfway through breakfast heavy footfalls came from the stairs.

"Hnnnm." Dean murmured, his usual greeting before noon.

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel said quietly. Dean yawned, and Castiel watched the shirtless youth go over and open the refrigerator, drinking the milk from the carton.

"Please use a glass." Castiel's voice was too timid in his own ears. Dean grunted and pulled one down. His pajama pants hung much too low on his hips and it was making Castiel think things he had done a good job of not thinking. Cas felt Dean watching him, but he continued scrambling the eggs and frying the bacon.

"Sorry for yelling at you, last night, I mean." Dean started awkwardly. Dean seemed to yell at Castiel a lot.

"It's fine." Castiel lied, he had been hurt. Resisting tears as he trudged up to his own bedroom. Dean was suddenly warm against his back, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"No, it's not. You're so good to me, and I treat you like dirt." Dean's voice was low, tender. Castiel flushed as he moved the eggs onto the plate.

"I shouldn't have pressured you, I know you'll tell me in your own time." Castiel said, moving the plates to the table. Dean followed him, sitting right beside him rather than his usual place across the table.

"Some punks, they uh, they messed around with Sam. Called him a fag in the locker room, and drug him out into the hallway naked." Dean's voice shook with rage. Castiel nodded, he had thought the fight had been for Ruby. The relief mixed with guilt.

"Is he okay?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, he didn't tell me but everyone was talking about it. I went to the game and beat the shit out of them." Dean spat, green eyes furious. Castiel resisted smoothing the hair sticking up on Dean's head, before giving in. Dean took a steadying breath and nudged into his hand.

"How many?" Castiel asked, because there were thick ugly bruises littering Dean's ribs and back.

"Four, Ruby helped." Dean smirked. Ruby and him were becoming closer daily. It made Castiel's chest hurt.

"They hit her?"

"Nah, she just helped distract them so I wouldn't completely get my ass kicked." Dean smiled fondly, and Castiel desperately needed Dean's attention focused on him instead.

"I got you a present." Castiel said. Dean blinked eyebrows scrunching together.

"What for?" Dean suddenly perked up, green eyes going wide as he looked at Castiel with the most hopeful face. Castiel blushed, picking at his sweater.

"Well, I noticed your after school job wasn't paying much, and you need a car in order to see your brother more frequently ..." Castiel said slowly, but Dean was uninterested. He leaned in slowly, forehead brushing Castiel's cheek before he kissed at his neck.

"I'm not really a kid, Cas. I don't think random gifts are allowed." Dean hinted. Castiel turned his head.

"You're still a child until you graduate. At least ... in the orphanage's eyes." Castiel said slowly, and Dean sighed.

"Fine, I can wait a few more months." Dean bit out, moping. Dean would be eighteen in seven months, Castiel had it marked on the calender.

"Come with me." Castiel took his hand, leading him to the garage. It was dark, so Castiel pressed the button that raised the garage door. The black car shined in the morning light. Dean's mouth fell open.

"Is that .. .a 67' Chevy Impala." Dean croaked, eyes the size of plates as he tripped down the stairs, hesitating before touching the hood.

"Yes, if you don't like it we can return it and get you another. I thought it to be very compelling-" Dean gathered him in a hug, lifting Castiel until his feet couldn't touch the ground.

"You're the best, Cas." Dean laughed, pressing their mouths together in a sweet kiss. Castiel knew he should protest, but he couldn't when Dean was so happy.

* * *

Castiel honestly considered moving Dean's bed into the garage with all the time the teenager spent in there. Dean's music could be heard down the block as he bent beneath the hood, face covered in grease. Castiel couldn't have a decent dinner without the filthy boy spending at least ten minutes scraping the grim from his fingers.

"I think I want to be a mechanic." Dean said one day at dinner. Dean had said he wanted cheeseburgers that night and they had gone out instead of their usual home cooked meal.

"That is a great aspiration. I'll set up a fund for your schooling." Castiel said simply. He could work overtime at the church, set up a box for Dean asking for donations. They'd make it work.

"Really?" Dean grinned, Castiel felt fingers searching for his beneath the table and blushed as their hands slipped together.

"Of course." Castiel smiled back, blushing. When the waitress flirted with Dean, he didn't even pretend to reciprocate like he usually did to get Castiel jealous.

* * *

A/N: What do you want to see happen next? Who do you think little Sammy should end up with? Jess, Amelia ... Gabriel?


	6. Chapter 6

o0Chapel Of Love0o

"The reason I got you the car was so you could quit your job." Castiel hissed. Dean rolled his eyes, lounging on the couch with a beer that Castiel plucked from his hands. The child had a way of getting alcohol easily and frequently, but he didn't ever get drunk so Castiel didn't chalk it up to one of their many issues.

"Look, I'm not a charity case. I appreciate everything you've done, Cas. But I'm gonna pay you back, whether you like it or not." Dean said easily as Castiel took a sip of the beer, and licked at the rim for the hint of taste he knew would be purely Dean. Dean watched him, lips parting and eyes tight.

"You're being ridiculous." Castiel sighed.

"I don't see why it's a big deal, you didn't think I was gonna be your little sugar baby taking all these gifts and crap." Dean snapped, rolling his shoulders before draping his arms over the back of the couch. Castiel was sitting beside him, and got the scent of old spice that was Dean's favorite.

"You should focus on school, if you still feel determined to repay me in college than you may do so." Castiel urged. He didn't want to say the real reason he hated Dean's part time job at the grocery store. Between his time at the Church, and Dean's work schedule they hardly saw each other. Their quiet lazy weekend were also interpreted by the intruding job.

"Um, about school-" Dean winced, and pulled something crumpled from his pocket. Castiel's eyes narrowed as he took it.

**Dean Winchester, Male, Grade 12**

**ID:104902**

**_English ... F_**

**__****_Spanish ... D-_**

**_Algebra ... F_**

**_Auto-shop ... A+_**

**_World History ... F_**

**_PE ... D-_**

"Oh, Dean ..." Castiel groaned, pressing the paper to his forehead.

"I just don't get it! I told you, I missed a whole year and a half of school travelling with my dad." Dean was frantic, like Castiel would hate him.

"I know that. You're very intelligent ... just, very headstrong as well." Castiel sighed into the silence as he reread the report card.

"I thought you'd get an excellent grade in physical education." Castiel murmured. Dean was very active, playing football with the neighborhood boys and even going down and using Castiel's unused gym membership to play basketball.

"Yeah, well I don't do shorts, and you gotta change in PE." Dean snapped. Castiel winced.

"You have to get better grades. I'm going to have to get you tutors for Spanish, and world history." Castiel sighed.

"What about PE, English, and Algebra?" Dean demanded. Castiel met him with strict eyes.

"You're going to change every day for PE, I'll call your teacher and see if he will agree to you wearing sweatpants-"

"Aw, come on! _Sweatpants_. Those even _sound_ lame!" Dean complained.

"I'll tutor you in English and Algebra, it seems all that after school studying with Sam hasn't been as helpful as I thought." Castiel scowled.

"Good luck, I'm an idiot." Dean snapped, crossing his arms. Castiel tentatively slide a hand over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"No you're not, we'll do this together." Castiel promised, and Dean nodded sullenly.

* * *

"Dean!" Castiel gritted. The boy stared at the ceiling, balancing his pencil on his upper lip.

"Dude, I don't get it."

"Well, _dude._ If you'd try, I'm sure you could get marginally better results." Castiel tugged at him to sit upright and the pencil fell.

"I don't want to, this shit is boring. Let's go get some food." Dean said, snaking a hand around Castiel's waist. The Priest swatted him away.

"You're not nearly so disobedient to your other tutors. Am I unable to teach you properly?" Castiel asked. Dean had been receptive to his other tutors very well, raising his grades almost rapidly.

"It's not you Cas, I just can't concentrate when you're around." Dean mumbled, green eyes hesitantly flickering up to meet Castiel's before sliding down to eye his lips. Oh, Dean was distracted by his hormones. Castiel huffed, leaning forward and sealing their mouths together.

"Every page of homework you complete, you have two minutes to kiss me as much as you want." Castiel whispered into his mouth. Castiel was sure he'd never seen such a determined look cross the boys face.

* * *

"Hey, Father." Ruby smirked. Castiel blinked, smiling slightly as Sam jumped from the kitchen table and hurried over to hug him.

"Hey Cas!" The boy chirped. He was a beautiful boy, like his brother. With floppy copper hair, and bright hazel eyes that could never quite decide to be blue, green, or a pale brown. The dimples on his tan skin made him seem more boyishly handsome than his square jawed older brother.

"Sam, it's your turn!" Another boy chirped from the kitchen table were they had playing cards spread out. Castiel eyed him before turning to his adoptive son. Dean was lounging at the head of the table, nodding to Cas.

"The twerp wanted to come over for a bit, hope you don't mind we brought friends." Dean drawled, happy and sated with his brother so close. Castiel ran his hand over Sam's hair in affection, the only person to ever rival Dean could perhaps be his younger brother. For that, both he and Sam had responded to each other happily. Sam returned to the table, and Castiel eyed the four teenagers. A year ago he couldn't even imagine himself having a single person living with him, now with Dean's siblings and their friends it seemed his house was never empty.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked slowly. Sam and Dean both perked up, eyes shocked.

"Thought I'd drop by, say hi." Gabriel smirked, the teenager was sixteen with golden brown eyes slanted above small pink lips. His hair was brushed back from his face, but a tendril of pale brown fell over his eyes.

"Wait, you know each other?" Dean demanded, Sam was gaping at Gabriel. Castiel blinked, nodding slowly.

"Yes, Gabriel is my brother." Castiel said slowly. The room was silent before Ruby burst into laughter, and Sam spluttered.

"Your _what_?!" He screamed. Castiel flinched back, because even though Sam was still only fifteen he was still a Winchester and could be intimidating no matter his size.

"Holy shit, that's great!" Ruby cawed, elbowing Dean who blanched.

"You never told me you had a brother." Dean's voice was rough, upset. Castiel shrugged, rubbing his arm as he set the dinner ingredients in the fridge. There wasn't enough for everyone, he'd have to order pizza.

"You never asked." Castiel replied slowly.

"Gabriel, did you know?" Sam demanded, equally as put out.

"Yeah, not many Priest's named Castiel in this town." Gabriel grinned. Although they didn't look much alike, they were both rather short in stature, Gabriel being only slighter than Castiel by an inch or two.

"It's not a big deal, Samantha." Gabriel said cheekily.

"I dunno, I just wished you would have told me. I didn't know you had siblings." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, same here." Dean gritted out. Castiel ducked his head and called for the pizza while the teenagers finished gambling in his kitchen, they moved to the living room to watch 'scary' movies. Gabriel was practically in Sam's lap by the end, while Ruby threw popcorn at Dean's head until he chewed her out.

"Pizza is here." Castiel called, and nearly got thrown to the floor in their eagerness. They devoured the cheese covered bread and Castiel quietly cleaned their plates.

"Thanks." Dean said, sliding up to him later. Sam and Gabriel had fallen asleep on the couch. Ruby was curled up on Castiel's large comfy chair, mumbling softly in her dreams.

"This is your home too." Castiel said, trying not to blush as Dean leaned around him, plucking the dish from his wet hands.

"I'll clean up." Dean's voice was low, tender.

"Okay." Castiel coughed, eyes flickering to the two snoring boys who could see them if they opened their eyes.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Dean whispered against his ear, warm body pressed close. He nosed at the hairs beneath Castiel's ear, breathing over his neck.

"I have several." Castiel informed.

"I don't know much about you." Dean sounded upset, and Castiel couldn't help when he turned around and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. Dean leaned down, trying to deepen it.

"Perhaps this weekend ... I could tell you more about myself." Castiel baited, Dean smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Castiel snuggled happily into his bed. Dean's grades had all raised. He now had mostly B's. In the classes that Castiel tutored him in, he had both A's. He smiled.

"Cas .." Castiel looked up to Dean's silhouette.

"Dean, I thought you were asleep." Castiel murmured lazily, he himself almost dreaming.

"Nah, doing homework." Dean smiled, white teeth flashing against his tan skin. Winter was fading into spring. The sun was coming out more, and Dean's skin reflected it.

"This late?" Castiel mumbled sleepily, sitting up. Dean pushed the stack of paper into Castiel's hand.

"Look, homework." Dean urged, kissing his neck as he scanned the papers. His eyes widened, he must have spent hours writing up all these problems.

"Ten pages ..." Castiel flushed.

"Twenty minutes to kiss you however I want." Dean grabbed the papers, tossing them over his shoulder before leaning down and pressing Castiel into the mattress. The Priest flushed, pushing lightly at Dean's chest.

"N-Not in my bed, maybe downstairs-"

"Can't add rules Cas, you said if I did the work I got the reward. I want my fucking reward." Dean growled against his throat, hand slipping under his loose pajama shirt. Castiel tensed instantly. Dean was a fit youth, who had abs just thinking about it. But Castiel hadn't had the time to exercise lately. His twice weekly jog barely kept him in shape.

"Dean, wait! Only kissing." Castiel persisted, flushing as Dean threw the covers over his back, creating a cocoon of warmth in the chilly room.

"Hmmm." Dean slipped his lips against the Priest's, Castiel allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he returned the attention. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

A/N: What do you want to see happen next? Who do you think little Sammy should end up with? Jess, Amelia ... Gabriel?


	7. Chapter 7

o0Chapel Of Love0o

"D-Dean!" Castiel stammered, palms spread over the boy's chest. Dean grunted as he leaned back, brow furrowed.

"What?" He scowled, glaring down at the Priest. Castiel sat up completely pushing him off.

"I-We can't, you're only-" Dean's exasperation was immediate. He jerked away violently, tossing the blankets off of him.

"You know what? Fine." Dean snapped, tone vicious as he moved off the bed. Castiel had heard that voice before, when Dean had run away. Both hurt and humiliation mixing in the boy's tone. Castiel's hand shot out on impulse, recognizing the tone.

"No sex, but we can ... do other things." Castiel gulped nervously in the dark room. He shivered, clad only in a loose night shirt and boxers. Dean slowly turned to face him, a small smirk covering the relief on his face.

"You don't got to beg, Cas." Dean grinned, slipping back under the covers. Castiel rolled his eyes before snuggling against his chest, blushing when the younger man rested their foreheads together. Dean shifted his fingers through Castiel's hair, a tiny smile spreading over his face.

"What?" Castiel whispered, letting out a soft noise as Dean's palm slipped beneath his shirt again and over his back. His large warm palm was calloused.

"I think I love you, Cas." Dean spoke softly. Castiel's eyes snapped open and he felt his stomach lurch forward. His toes curled, his own hands fisting in Dean's shirt.

"Wha-?"

"I love you." Dean stated boldly now, green eyes darker than usual. Castiel felt his cheeks burning and felt his own gummy smile break over his features.

"I love you too." Castiel stammered, little bubbles of laughter quelling in his chest. He loved Dean, he had been sure for quite some time. But to even imagine that the boy felt the same. It made his face warm, and his fingers twitch. Dean let out a slow breath, eyes still nervous.

"No Cas, like I _really_ love you." Dean pressed, eyebrows shooting up. Castiel nodded, nosing closer to hug the youth.

"Yes, Dean. I understand and feel the same." Castiel giggled, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy. The nearly constant guilt he had felt for months had vanished.

"Really?" Dean continued, sounding ridiculously hopeful. Castiel nodded again, kissing at the tendon pulsing rapidly against Dean's throat.

"Allow me to show you." Castiel murmured, his own hands slipping under Dean's shirt. He heard Dean swallow thickly as he began kissing down his chest.

* * *

Dean was insatiable. His needy hands constantly groping Castiel after he had allowed the one night of touching. Dean stuck true to their agreement. No sex until he was eighteen, but the boy was very creative.

"D-Dean!" Castiel croaked, fingers grappling to hold onto Dean's hair. Dean sucked his cock into his mouth, his lips stretched over Castiel's erection.

"You like that, baby?" Dean murmured, pulling off to kiss up the side as Castiel whimpered, thrashing helplessly against the kitchen table where Dean had ambushed him after dinner.

"Please-" Castiel begged, dragging Dean up to kiss him heatedly. He could taste his salty precome in Dean's mouth and he groaned, helplessly rutting against his teenage son. Castiel tugged down Dean's jeans, pulling him free.

"Eager for it, huh?" Dean purred, eyes bright with amusement and lust. Castiel nodded, darting his hips forward to slot against Dean's. They both cried out as their erections wetly slipped together, heat causing the most delicious friction.

"Dean!" Castiel sobbed, hands pawing at Dean's constantly broadening shoulders. The teenager was growing daily. Dean pushed up Castiel's shirt and Castiel flushed, knocking his hand away and pulling his shirt back down.

"Come on, you never let me see you." Dean complained, hiking back up his shirt. Castiel flushed, yanking it back down.

"No, I'm-" Fat wasn't the right word, perhaps chubby. A small layer of fat had settled over his belly and hips from his lack of exercise since adopting Dean. He was much too humiliated to let the boy see the roll of pudge, when Dean himself was an Adonis. Dean had no shame walking around the house naked. His golden freckled shoulders glistening. Castiel yelped as Dean lifted his shirt and held it up.

"What, you got a scar are something?" Dean asked, staring at the roll and searching for any blemishes. Castiel blushed, shaking his head.

"I'm ... not as fit as you are." Castiel explained, his erection waning. Dean however stood stiffly against his abs, a wet line connecting from the red tip to his stomach. Castiel wanted to lick it.

"You're kidding right? You're perfect Cas." Dean assured, running his hands over the chub and pinching it. Castiel blushed and hid his face as Dean laid his back on the table, moving to cover him as he began rutting again.

"Nice and soft, my perfect little bitch." Dean cooed, and Castiel should scold him. Tell him not to curse, and definitely not call him such degrading names. But his own cock was swelling again quickly, plumping up as it slide against Dean's hipbone.

"Feel good, baby?" Dean asked, breath hot against his ear. Castiel let out a garbled noise as Dean gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks. The stretch against his hole was one he hadn't felt in weeks, he choked out a moan as he squirted precome messily into the soft blonde hairs on Dean's stomach.

"Like your slutty little ass being played with?" Dean laughed, and he should really refrain from such filthy talk. Castiel was still his father in the eyes of the law, but he just nodded into his neck, spreading his legs wider. Castiel squashed the guilt that started up, none of that for now.

"Fuck, so good Cas." Dean grunted, gripping his thighs and hoisting his legs in the air as he began a frantic pace. Castiel cried out, feeling Dean's thick head snag against his. He choked back a sob and Dean snarled, kissing him before biting at his lips. Dean repeated the action, angling so he caught his tip against Castiel again and again. Cas screamed, tossing his head back and wrapping his legs around Dean, his eyes rolling back into his head as he came. Heat swelled in his belly before exploding. Dean roughly pushed through the mess he had left.

"Shit, Cas." Dean growled, Castiel raked his nails over Dean's back and it was enough. The youth let out a soft grunt before collapsing onto him. Castiel felt their fluids mix warm between them. Deans hips still dragging through their combined wetness.

"That was ..." Castiel croaked, voice hoarse from shouting so loudly. His legs loosened, but his ankles still locked against Dean's lower back.

"Awesome." Dean finished, lazy smile fixing on his face as he contently cuddled against the Priest.

* * *

Castiel hummed happily in the kitchen. Sam sat at the table behind him, waiting impatiently for Dean to return from his internship at the mechanic shop a few blocks away.

"You're in a good mood." Sam said quietly. He already had both of their schoolwork spread out over the table as well as the sandwich Castiel had whipped up for him.

"Yes." Castiel answered, flushing as he remembered what had taken place on the table just yesterday. Even though Castiel had disinfected it, he was sure Sam would murder him if he knew what sin they had committed upon it.

"How come?" Sam asked sweetly, pretty fox eyes curious. Castiel hesitated before turning around fully, hips resting against the sink.

"I've never had a family before Dean. I'm just ... very happy at the moment." Castiel admitted, blowing a tendril of dark hair that had fallen messily over his eye. He was due for a trim. Sam was looking at him with confusion.

"But Gabriel-" Sam cut himself off, his lips clamping shut as if he said something he shouldn't have.

"Gabriel is much younger than me, and we did not grow up in the same household. I was also not allowed to visit him." Castiel admitted. There family was one of conflict and hatred and he had hoped he could get one of his younger siblings out of the environment. Of course, the court would not take his sibling away from their mother and absent father.

"Gabe's lonely too. I think that's why he follows me around and pesters me." Sam smiles with an eye roll. Castiel laughs softly at the few times he had been allowed to see his younger brother and the pranks that followed.

"Yes, Gabriel has found an interesting outlet for his frustration." Castiel nibbles on his lip, about to say more when the door bursts open.

"Son of a bitch, I'm hungry!" Dean crows, green eyes shining. The way the kitchen is set up is so that he can not see Sam tucked in the corner with their books.

"I'm home, honey." Dean grins, waggling his eyebrows as he drops his jacket on the back of the couch and saunters over to Castiel. Castiel is used to this greeting, Dean playing adult as he comes home from work. He feels his entire face flush as Dean wraps his arms around him. Castiel barely dodges the kiss aimed for his lips.

"Ew." Sam's curt disgust is both amusing and relieving. Dean whips around, face going bright red.

"Sam!" Dean cries, like his kid brother had appeared from thin air. Dean looks around the kitchen, as if more of his family members might be hiding in the cupboards.

"What are you doing here?" He demands, rubbing at the back of his neck and shooting Castiel a glare under his eyelashes.

"Homework," Sam says in way of explanation. "Are you always so affectionate? It's weird." Sam declares. Castiel swallows thickly and looks at the linoleum tiles as Dean stumbles over an answer.

"None of your business twerp." Dean pouts, slumping down into the chair and shooting a look of longing to the Priest over his shoulder.

* * *

"Thank you for coming today, Mr ..."

"Milton." Castiel says, sitting stiffly in the suit he had pressed this morning. Dean had nearly caused them to be late, his eyes widening when seeing Castiel in his plain dark navy blue suit and shoving him down onto the bed.

"As you know, Dean's grades were less than impressive earlier this year." The young pretty teacher scolds, eyeing Dean with contempt from behind her glasses.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Dean mocks with a wink, and Castiel sighs as the teacher glares.

"But, he has a problem with authority. Listening is not his strong suit, and he bullies another student. I believe he is jealous." The teacher prattles. Castiel instantly frowns. Dean bullying?

"Oh, give me a break!" Dean snaps, crossing his arms.

"Bullying?" Castiel continues in disbelief, turning to Dean completely.

"Yes," The teacher cuts in. "His name is Zach, and he's a very sweet and talented boy. But Dean is constantly harassing him." The teacher huffs. Castiel straightens further and narrows his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe." Castiel scowls. Dean jerks his head and looks at Castiel in awe.

"Excuse me-" The teacher says with indignation. Castiel lifts his chin, looking down at her.

"My son would never 'bully' someone. Bullying suggest that the he is using his body or social status to intimidate a smaller outcast which I can not believe Dean would ever do." Castiel says confidently. The woman balks and Dean grins.

"Damn right, he's a big fucking jock who always picks on this kid named Garth so I give him a taste of his own medicine. I'm not as sneaky as him though, so I'm the one always getting caught." Dean explains and Castiel nods.

"You see, Miss." Castiel smiles softly, reaching over to stroke the back of Dean's hand with his thumb. Dean smile is so bright the whole room fills with it.

"I can see were Dean gets his attitude from." The teacher snaps and excuses them both. Outside in the hallway, Dean is laughing. Green eyes bright with happiness.

"Man, thanks for that." Dean says, sliding his large palm low on Castiel's back.

"I would always take your word first, Dean. You know that." Castiel replies, blue eyes going soft as the slightly taller boy leans over him, bumping him against the lockers in the long empty hallway.

"Kinda look like a teacher, with that tie on." Dean grins, straightening said tie with a smirk. Castiel feels his face flush as Dean licks his lips meaningfully. Green eyes darkening. Castiel starts to count his golden freckles to calm himself. He never gets past twelve before Dean makes a move.

"What can I do to get some extra credit, Mr. Milton." Dean says lasciviously against the shell of his ear, breath warm and wet with promise. His ragged jeans press up against Castiel's nice trousers. His grease stained calloused fingers, sliding over the back of his neck and tugging at the hairs.

"Dean-" Castiel chokes, face bright red as his eyes flit up to the hallway were footsteps are coming from around the corner. Dean's lightening fast, pushing open a janitors closet and locking it behind him.

"You don't mind if I tie you up? Do you?" Dean's whispers darkly, his face is hidden in shadows and Castiel can hear the family laughing sweet and wholesome in hall. Castiel shakes his head, but before he can even reply his tie is being removed and his wrists around bound tightly behind his back. Dean swallows the whine in the back of his throat, unbuttoning his pants.


	8. Chapter 8

o0Chapel Of Love0o

Dean looks up at the sky, waiting impatiently for Cas to finish up whatever religious crap he's doing inside the massive gothic looking chapel which has sort of become a second home to him. Dean watching the smoke from his cigarette curl up and disappear int he sky. He's really got to quit, Cas is going to kill him if he see's he's still smoking. Bored, Dean puts out his cigarette beneath his heavy boot and heads back inside, climbing the long stone stairway. Cas is at the end of the room, up on the platform. The candles surrounding him make his sharp cheekbones look soft.

"Hey, padre." Dean grins, watching Cas look up and his eyes soften further.

"I'm nearly done here, thank you for picking me up. My car is having trouble." Cas admits, shuffling some of his sermon notes around before neatly tucking them into a folder. Dean climbs the last stairs and leans against the wooden pedestal that Cas is fretting over.

"No problem. I'll have a look at it when we get home." Dean yawns, rubbing at his nose as he watches Cas rush. Looking up to the empty room, Dean slides a hand over Cas's waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

"I think it just may need some tuning up." Dean smirked as Castiel rolled his eyes, elbowing him lightly.

"Dean, please-"

"Maybe an oil change." Dean continued, kissing at the sensitive spot behind the older man's ear that made his toes curl. Castiel bowed his head, a small noise leaving him.

"Maybe I just need to rev up the engine." Dean leered, watching Castiel squirm as he cupped his ass. Sliding a finger between his two plump cheeks.

"Let me finish, and then we can go home." Castiel smiled, turning slightly and kissing Dean chastely. A small gasp had them both looking down.

"Hester." Castiel breathed, eyes going enormous and terrified. Hester stood in the center of the pews, clutching her bible to her chest. Her eyes were wild. Dean's breath caught right in his throat and it was like the entire world had gone slow-mo. Dean dropped his hands, but it was impossible to not realize the intimacy of his hold on the Priest.

The slow realization on Hester's face was the worst. First her shock was nearly tangible, confusion merely making her look pretty if only for a moment. Her soft blue eyes hardened impossibly and the jealousy that rippled across her face quickly mixed with disgust.

"_Pedophile_." She hissed. It was like she had struck Castiel physically, his knees buckled and he gripped the pedestal His blue eyes panicked and shocked.

"Hester, _please_!" He called, but she turned around and ran. Long blonde hair trailing behind her. Dean watched her go, taking his happiness with her.

* * *

For the next day it was silent. Dean stayed home from school, and Castiel didn't go to the library where he had gotten a second job to help Dean set up a fund for Sam's schooling. Together they sat wrapped on the couch, waiting for the inevitable sirens. It was late in the afternoon when they got a call.

"Come to the church, bring the boy." Uriel's tart voice demanded. Castiel nodded solemnly and they both got dressed in silence. Dean hung his head, miserable. This was all his fault. Castiel was going to loose his job, his friends. Everything he had ever loved because Dean couldn't keep it in his pants.

They climbed into the impala. Castiel's hand finding his and squeezing lightly as he looked out the window, eyes sad and knowing.

"They can't keep us apart forever." Dean choked as they rounded the corner and parked into the nearly empty parking lot. Castiel nodded, a small brittle smile on his face.

"No matter what happens. I love you." Castiel promised, leaning across the seat and kissing him. Dean didn't realize he was crying until he felt the warm tears smear over Cas's face. They walked up the stairs and into the church, hands tightly wound together.

* * *

"How was school?" Cas asked, looking up from his book. Dean groaned, dropping his jacket on the back of the couch despite them having a coat hanger to his left.

"Shitty, Ruby's being a pain in the ass." Dean growled, dropping down in the seat next to Cas in the kitchen. Cas kissed his cheek, standing and starting a meal for him.

"Sam helped me get an A on this stupid government test." Dean mentioned sheepishly. Cas turned around eyes beaming.

"That's amazing, congratulations." Castiel's bright, gummy smile made Dean melt and he couldn't help but return it.

"It's no big deal." Dean shrugged, handing over the crumpled paper as Castiel carefully smoothed it out and placed it on the refrigerator under a old magnet.

"Aw, come on. That makes me look like a baby." Dean complained, but he couldn't wipe the sappy smile from his face. Castiel was smiling as well, admiring the test with critical blue eyes.

"I think it looks wonderful. Perhaps I should get a frame." Castiel teased and yelped as Dean came up behind him, nipping at his neck.

"Alright, alright. Don't be a little bitch." Dean laughed, hiding his smile in Castiel's collar. Castiel slowly started cooking again, stirring something in a pot that Dean wasn't paying attention too. The warmth of Castiel made him lightheaded as he clutched to him.

"I love you." Dean mumbled, eyes trained on Castiel's pale nimble fingers. Cas hummed happily, leaning back into him.

"I love you as well, Dean." Castiel replied, soundly completely content. Dean wanted this, this happiness and stability forever. He fingered the rings in his pocket and gulped loudly, taking them out.

"I made something too, in our metal workshop." Dean felt his face go red as Cas stopped stirring and turned around curiously.

"Let me see." Cas inquired, head tilting. Dean sucked in a deep breath through his teeth and pulled out two rings. Both silver. Small little symbols danced elegantly over the shining silver.

"I uh, left mine without any symbols so you can choose what you want on it." Dean swallowed thickly, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What does mine say?" Castiel asked, squinting at the ring.

"It's Enochian, we were learning about it and I thought it was pretty cool." Dean blabbers. Castiel smiled, fingers shifting over Dean's restless ones fumbling over the silver.

"But what does it read?" Castiel pressed, looking at Dean with a small encouraging smile. Dean stared back, licking his lips and chewing nervously at his lip before answering.

"_You saved me, my angel._" Dean whispers, meeting Castiel's gaze fretfully. Castiel smiles, and presses his lips softly against Dean's in reassurance.

"I would like yours to read, _'I'll always watch over you'_." Castiel smiles and Dean's face goes bright red and he huffs out with embarrassment.

"Kinda creepy, but okay." Dean grins, Castiel rolls his eyes but allows Dean to slip the ring attached to a leather chord over his neck.

"People might think it's weird if we have matching rings, so for now we should wear them on necklaces." Dean suggests. Castiel nods in agreement.

"For now." Castiel says, sealing their lips together in another promising kiss.

* * *

Castiel tightly gripped the silver ring pressed against his chest. All members of the church sat in front of him, like it was a trial. Dean and Castiel stood before them. Hester stood beside Uriel, eyes zeroing in on were they were still both holding hands.

"Do you know why you are here, Castiel?" Uriel asks, face solemn. His dark skin glistening from the humid air in the stuffy church.

"I do not." Castiel says slowly. Uriel's scowl deepens and he turns to look at Hester.

"You are being accused of very heinous crimes, Castiel. This will not be taken lightly." Uriel says slowly, talking over the whispers that had broken out among the church goers.

"Heinous-" Dean grits, stepping forward. Castiel places a soothing hand over his left shoulder. Dean calms, taking a step back.

"I don't understand." Castiel said slowly, looking up at his peers cautiously. Hester lurched forward instantly. Blonde hair whipping around her face where it had fallen loose from it's clip. She appeared to not have slept for days, her eyes bruised and sunken in.

"It is not Castiel's fault, he's been seduced by that wicked little whore!" Hester hurled the insult out, and Castiel's fists tightened.

"Fuck you, lady!" Dean spat, glaring at her.

"How dare you speak to me! You've ruined Castiel's entire life! He was a sweet _holy_ man until you showed up. The very touch of you corrupts! He has fallen in every way imaginable and for what? You?! A little boy who could care less what's _in_ him, even if it was _Satan_ himself. So long as you are brought pleasure, you could care less what it's from. The moment you touched him he was lost!" Hester screamed, her voice echoing off the walls. Castiel watched Dean's face crumble, green eyes going bleary at the words.

"That is not true." Castiel murmured, turning Dean to face him. But Dean's eyes were fixed on Hester. Her fury sizzled in the air around her.

"You will pay for the sin you have brought to us, filthy creature." She promised darkly, eyes flickering like the flames of the candles behind her.

"Is this true, Castiel? Have you bedded this boy?" Uriel asked, the room was silent. Castiel looked up, eyes wide as he dropped his hands from the lapels of Dean's coat. Dean was unresponsive, head hung as he let the words settle.

"I have." Castiel said strongly, head tipping up as he met Uriel's disgusted face.

"So you admit your sin?" Uriel demanded, voice cracking like thunder with the authority it held. Dean was silent, eyes fixed on the floor.

"There is no sin in love." Castiel declared and this erupted more hisses from the council. Uriel flinched.

"You bring this into our church, Castiel? This abomination you call love is a curse, you will spend eternity in hell!" Uriel was standing now, pointing an accusing finger at them both.

"What are you gonna do? Call the cops?" Dean finally spoke, voice low and weary. Castiel refused to let his eyes leave Uriel, challenging.

"No, no. We can not let it out that one of our own Priest's is a pedophile. You will both be separated silently." Uriel decided. Castiel left Dean's side, stomping forward.

"We will not!" Castiel boomed, eyes blazing with rebellion. Uriel's shoulders stiffened.

"Then you will be imprisoned for the rest of your life, I will make sure of it!" Uriel snarled. Uriel held a lot of power, Castiel had told Dean. He could have Castiel put in jail for a very long time, perhaps not his entire life but a good portion of it.

"So be it. I will not abandon Dean." Castiel panted, shooting his open palm back and waiting for Dean's to slip into it so they could stand in front of these people with pride. Together they could overcome this. Perhaps even run away together to escape persecution. Castiel's mind was running with ideas before he realized his hand was still empty.

"You'd go through all that just to keep us apart?" Dean asked quietly from behind him.

"Yes." Uriel said tightly. The church was too quiet. You could hear the breath of the council, waiting for them to speak.

"Dean?" Castiel scowled in confusion. Dean ignored him, and a flicker of worry settled over the Priest.

"That must cost a lot of money." Dean said, and he sounded strange. Like he was in pain but fighting through it.

"Dean what are you doing?" Castiel demanded.

"It will, but I can assure you it is possible." Uriel supplied suspiciously.

"It'd be a lot cheaper, and a lot quieter to pay me off. Don't you think?" Dean smiled, but it was all wrong. Castiel stood in shock. His blue eyes going wide and then he blinked in confusion.

"Dean what are you saying?" Castiel's voice cracked in pain and he took a step closer to the boy.

"Mother Teresa over there was right. I could care less what's getting me off, as long as I'm getting off. I could really use that money, Cas. It's Sam's dream to be a lawyer, and that ain't cheap." Dean shrugged, barely looking at Castiel.

"Whore." Hester snarled, lips curled back like an animal.

"Dean, I don't understand." Castiel nearly sobbed, relief spreading through him as Dean walked forward. He reached out, but Dean walked past his out stretched hands. He walked to the base of the pedestal looking up at Uriel with his hands shoved casually into his pockets.

"This can all blow over nice and quiet. You get your obedient little Priest back, and I get my money. No one leaves the wiser." Dean says. Castiel is numb behind him, lips pressed together tightly.

"You have yourself a deal." Uriel agreed.

* * *

_six years later ..._

Castiel sat quietly in the kitchen. His house empty and silent. The memories of laughter, and bickering. The smell of cheeseburgers and car oil and leather. The constant sound of the radio blaring Led Zeppelin and AC/DC.

It was all gone.

Dean had left immediately after the trail. They'd handed him a large envelope of money which he had flicked through before saluting. Castiel had been held, they had told him the guidelines he would live by. His life would be stripped of all pleasantries and he would be shunned until he proved himself again. Castiel hardly spoke. He lost the job at the town library and instead of giving the sermons he loved so dearly he was put in the church library were he spent his time in solitude. Putting the scrolls and dusty old books on the shelves.

To say his life was bleak was being kind.

"Hello Castiel." He looked up. Green eyes stared at him carefully and he felt his heard leap before seeing the blaze of red hair.

"Anna." He greeted quietly.

"I knocked, but you didn't answer." Anna said, jabbing her thumb back to the door.

"My apologies." Castiel looked down at the table.

"I came here to tell you that Sam's graduating tomorrow from law school." Anna said gently after a few moments of tense silence. Castiel flinched at the name, it was always associated to the D word.

"That's wonderful." Castiel murmured. Anna stepped closer.

"He asked me to invite you, specifically." Anna continued. Castiel shook his head, looking away.

"Why not?" Anna asked. The kitchen was silent for a long time before Castiel spoke.

"_He_ might be there." Castiel's voice cracked and he placed a palm over his face.

"He won't be." Anna promised. Castiel didn't believe in promises anymore. Sam had called him occasionally, thanking him for the 'anonymous' payments that had gone into his schooling. He missed the sweet young man.

"I'll go." Castiel agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

o0Chapel Of Love0o

Castiel stood stiffly in his suit, unsure exactly what the protocol for College graduation was. His tie was sloppily done and hung backwards. Dean had always made fun of him for never having learned how to properly knot one. Castiel winced at the thought shoving it down.

Much to his surprise, Sam had grown to be well over six feet tall, a far cry from the little boy who sat in his kitchen. With shaggy hair and a smile that was nearly blinding Sam was very handsome. When he saw Castiel in the front row, awkwardly shifting in the uncomfortable folding chairs that dug into his back he grinned so wide his dimples showed.

"It's been a long journey ..." Sam started. He was valedictorian. Castiel felt the stirrings of pride in his chest. He was so proud of Sam, so happy that he could follow his dreams and so quickly. He had graduated from high school early, and had practically skipped a few years in college due to his immense intelligence. He was a brilliant boy.

"I've never had much of a family." Sam said, which stopped Castiel's thoughts immediately and forced all his focus on the young man.

"But a man I know inspired me. Me and my brother were separated and my brother was thrown out on the streets, but this man saved him and he allowed us to be reunited in a safe and happy environment. Not only that, but he helped me get through school with his support both financially and mentally. I could not have done this without you, Castiel." Sam raised his degree, and everyone clapped loudly. Castiel felt his face burn but he offered a shaky smile to Sam as they finished the ceremony.

Later, after milling through the crowd trying to find Anna. She had promised she'd be here. He felt massive arms encircle him in a tight hug.

"Thanks for coming!" Sam's now deep voice boomed against his ear. Castiel flinched at the touch. It had been six years six he'd been held so intimately. Turning around he looked up at the enormous boy Sam had grown to be with a blink.

"You've grown." Castiel noticed, and Sam rolled his eyes scooping him up into another warm and masculine smelling hug. Sam smelt like a wood, and rain he decided.

"A little, but you're still the same old Cas." Sam laughed, large hand clasping his shoulder. Castiel probably looked different as well. His neat, longer hair had been cropped shorter and stuck out wildly from his head. It had also darkened from a lighter brown to nearly black as he aged, it made his eyes more vivid in contrast.

"You look good." Sam continued, thumb pressing into his collar where his hand was still clasped.

"Not as good as me though, right?" A high voice pitched in. Gabriel elbowed Sam and took his turn of giving Castiel a hug. He of course, smelt like sweets.

"Hey bro, hitting on my boyfriend?" Gabriel taunted. Castiel's cheeks went pink and Sam snorted.

"I am not your boyfriend." Sam cut off. Gabriel's slanted mischievous eyes lit up.

"I guess drunken fondling doesn't count, does it stud?"Gabriel piqued, eyebrow lifted as Sam's entire upper body burned bright red.

"Shut up, Gabriel!" Sam hissed.

"Bet you're girlfriend wouldn't want to know about that." Gabriel blackmailed, and Sam clenched his teeth as Gabe smiled.

"Um." Castiel cleared his throat, watching the two amusingly different men glare at each other. Gabriel barely came up to Sam's chest.

"Where is ...?" The question suddenly burst from his mouth, and he barely stopped himself from saying the name. But it broke the spell. Sam turned, offering a regretful smile.

"At the wedding. I feel kinda bad for missing it-" Sam frowned

"He understands." Gabriel shrugged, eyes twinkling. Castiel felt his chest clench. Wedding? Dean was getting married? Castiel gripped at his chest, feeling his heart about burst from behind his ribs. Dean was getting _married_. Of course he was. He was beautiful, smart, perfect.

"He'll meet up with us though for dinner." Sam continued, not realizing the agony Castiel was in. Gabriel noticed though, watching Castiel with a calculating look.

"I don't think I can. I'm not feeling well." Castiel choked out, eyes bleary. She must be beautiful, or he. Whoever Dean was marrying. Not like Castiel. They would surely be adventurous, and breathtakingly interesting. Castiel clenched his fists.

"I can drive you home." Sam added, a small crease appearing between his brow that Dean also had. It made Castiel's stomach lurch.

"No. I've got to-" Castiel stumbled away, easily slipping through the crowd. Sam stumbled after him, but he was much too large and got caught up.

* * *

Castiel pushed the scroll onto the shelf mechanically. Eyes drawn tight at the corners. This place was a prison. A hell that he lived in, but had yet to escape. Sometimes he dreamed of moving to the town over, were Sam and Gabriel lived. He could visit them more frequently. Go to dinners, watch stupid sports games and laugh with them. But of course he wouldn't. He'd stay here were he belonged. Miserable and quiet. He deserved this punishment.

"Castiel." A small voice pushed into his mind. He looked across the dreary, dark library. The dust particles floated in the air were a foggy light shined in through the high dirty windows.

"Yes, Samandriel?" Castiel asked. Samandriel was a distant relative to him. The boy had come to learn from Castiel, but upon entering the Abby he'd learned of Castiel's sin and his banishment to the dark library that was never frequented. He was a young, handsome Priest with blonde hair and bright eyes.

"We're short on staff today. I was hoping you could man a confession booth." Samandriel requested. Samandriel had risen quickly in the ranks of the church and was only a few stations below Uriel and Zachariah now. Castiel thought that the boy was trying to use his rank to help bring Castiel back from punishment.

"Of course." Castiel answered slowly. He had not been in the front of the chapel in years, always shuffling in from the back and doing his work obediently before going home. He was sure painful memories would rise, but he could not disobey a direct order.

"Thanks." Samandriel smiled. Castiel followed him out to the main floor, his breath quickening. He had not helped someone directly in a long time. He hoped he could be of service.

"The first booth has someone waiting in it." Samandriel pointed out, before leaving. The chapel was vacant, as it always was on Tuesdays. The massive doors were left open, and a cool breeze swept in causing the candles to flicker. Castiel slowly stepped forward, dusting off his cloaks before entering the small booth.

The chair creaked as he sat.

"Declare your sins, and be forgiven my child." Castiel began, and the cool flood of normalcy fell over him. He felt himself relax and his breath evened out.

"Forgive me padre, for I have sinned." Instantly Castiel's breath was stolen, and he looked up. Straining to see through the screen. Thick ashen eyelashes, and golden freckles over a tanned nose. Castiel didn't even realize he had spoken.

"Dean ..." His whisper cracked, and he saw the man smirk.

* * *

_**Sabriel Sex Scene Warning**_

"You're drunk." Madison complained. Sam looked up, a big smile on his face.

"And you're beautiful." He quoted from some random indie movie he remembered Gabriel dragging him out to see. Madison rolled her eyes, slapping some bills on the table.

"Need some help." Matt grinned, looping an arm around his waist. Sam leaned heavily on him.

"Yeah, he's huge." Madison complained, and looked at Matt with something that made Sam annoyed because even drunk he wasn't stupid.

"Take me home." He demanded, because he felt woozy. Thankfully, his big body never really allowed him to get sick drunk, but he was definitely woozy drunk.

"I got him." Gabriel pitched in, and he was tucked under Sam's arm all small and soft with shiny copper hair.

"No." Sam spat, because Gabriel smelt nice and was his roommate.

"You sure? You're smaller than me." Madison teased. Gabriel ignored her, he didn't like Madison and he didn't pretend too. Gabriel never pretended to like people he didn't, Sam liked that about him. He liked a lot of things about Gabriel.

"Just don't shave off his eyebrows again." Matt chuckled, and Gabriel leered as he led Sam out.

"No promises." Gabriel winked. Sam was shoved into Gabriel's stupid clown car, with his knees practically under his chin.

"I wanna' go to Madison's." Sam blubbered.

"I think she'll be busy tonight." Gabriel scowled, and pulled into their apartment complex. They'd been roommates for years. Deciding last year to move out of the dorms and get a place closer to the law firm which was going to hire them both.

Soon Sam was unfolded out of the car, and led up the stairs. He pushed his face against Gabriel's soft hair, smelling the sweet scent.

"Smell good, Gabe." Sam muttered, hands clasping over his small little hips. Gabriel ignored him, taking out his keys and unlocking their door. He led Sam inside, locking it behind them.

"Taste sweet too." Sam smiled droopily, licking at Gabriel's neck. Gabriel stumbled back, and Sam still had his hand knotted in Gabe's shirt so he fell with him.

"God get off, you freakin' moose!" Gabriel complained, his cheeks going pink and Sam moaned.

"So fucking small, Gabe. Can do whatever I want to you." Sam growled, gripping the smaller man's wrist and shoving his way between his thighs. Gabriel's cheeks flushed darker.

"You're drunk. Remember, you don't want me." Gabe bit out, face twisted with annoyance as he looked away. Sam marveled at the small little hand clasped in his. The softer, pale honey color of his skin.

"Always want you." Sam smirked as he watched Gabriel shiver.

"Fine, I'll make it easy for you." Gabriel said, breaking loose from the hold on his wrists and dragging Sam down for a heated kiss. Sam groaned at the taste of caramel and coffee and twisted his tongue over the smaller man's. Gabriel had been his second kiss, the first being Ruby. But that hadn't really counted because he'd been so nervous he'd nearly puked. But with Gabe it had felt good before he had pushed him away and blamed it on the alcohol. He always blamed it on the alcohol even when they'd been kids.

"Lemme' see." Sam slurred, unbuttoning the jeans on Gabriel's soft little waist. He groaned, pulling them down and blinked at Gabriel's boxers.

"Candy canes?" Sam mumbled, eyebrow raised.

"Be a good boy, and lick." Gabriel said bossily, raising his hips into the air. Sam shivered at the command and dropped down, easily lifting Gabriel's hips to were he needed them. He buried his nose into the soft cloth and inhaled.

"Freak." Gabriel panted, and Sam looked up at him. Soft little hairs littering his belly. Sam could see his nipples poking from behind his shirt. Sam shoved up the cloth, under his armpits and took a red bud into his mouth.

"Ah! Sam!" Gabriel cried out, planting his feet on the couch and rutting up. Sam growled, gripping his thigh and hooking it around his back as he ground down hard into the small soft body under him. He felt Gabriel's slender arms slide over his neck and his hand knot in his hair.

"Sammy-" Gabriel whimpered, rolling his hips up. He was breathing really quick, and Sam grinned around the nipple, sucking on it until it was swollen and puckered. He switched to the other one and watched Gabriel whine and keen under the attention.

"Not so tough now." Sam smirked up from the smaller man's chest. Gabriel huffed, and dragged him into a kiss. Sam licked into his mouth, tasting him before kissing a trail down his stomach.

"Getting pudgy, Gabe." Sam teased, nipping at the soft tummy. Gabe's hips darted up.

"Fuck you." Gabriel sighed, tossing his head back as Sam smirked against his navel, dipping his tongue into it.

"Stop teasing or I'm gonna tell your girlfriend your favorite thing to do drunk. Me." Gabriel smirked, getting a hold of his hair and forcing Sam back down to his stupid boxers. Sam buried his nose against the now staining cloth, breathing damply over the skin barely peeking from the hole.

"Whaddya' want?" Sam slurred, slicking his lips. He was drooling already. Gabriel finally opened his eyes, the hazel meeting Sam's hotly, as he licked his lips.

"Lick it, Sammy." He ordered. Sam trembled as he obeyed, shakily opening the boxers until Gabriel's fat little cock poked out. Sam grinned at the wet tip.

"_Lick_." Gabriel stained, hand still in Sam's hair and forcing him forward. Sam messily sucked it down. Gabe wasn't real big, but he was thick enough were Sam had to open up wide to swallow him down.

"Uh!" Gabriel was biting his knuckle, one leg draped over Sam's shoulder has he rolled his hips into his mouth. Sam felt the spit and precum drip over his chin as he hungrily swallowed more of him until his nose was buried into the soft little hairs. Gabriel was close when Sam pulled back, kissing his hip.

"What are you doing?!" Gabriel whined, hips thrashing up for friction. Sam caught his wrist as it went down to finish himself off. He pressed it into the small of his back, and flipped Gabriel over onto his belly easily.

"Asshole." Gabriel snuffed into the couch. Gabe's pants were still covering his ass. Sam slowly peeled them down and groaned at the two soft mounds. A dark freckle on the left. He kissed it. This was the farthest they'd ever gone.

"Exactly." Sam leered, spreading his ass before pressing his nose into his cleft licking once to taste him. The musky taste on his tongue was nearly better than his sweet mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gabriel yelped, trying to scamper away. Sam easily held him down, licking again at his puckering little hole.

"Gonna fuck you real good." Sam breathed, watching the skin convulse.

"Sam, wait-" Gabriel's broken off high pitched scream was enough as Sam buried his face in and began lapping enthusiastically at the sweet spot. Gabriel's jeans were digging into his thighs as he tried to spread his legs, his ass raised off the couch and into the air for Sam to feast on. The short little breaths that Gabriel sobbed into his forearm were making Sam even harder. Sam dug his palm into his crotch, before reaching back up to spread Gabriel's hole wider.

"Sam! Sam, I can't!" Gabriel blubbered, hips jerking and the tiny layer of fat on his hips jiggling as he shook. Sam kissed up his spine.

"Taste so good, Gabe." Sam breathed, nosing behind his ear before going back to his new favorite spot on Gabe. He pressed a kiss to the swollen balls quiver between his thighs. They seized up, and Sam laughed.

"Sam, _please_!" Gabriel was wailing now. Ass high in the air, and face pressed against his forearm. Sam chuckled, pressing him back onto the couch. He laid down on his legs so they were closed.

"Gonna take my time. Open you up, real good." Sam promised, spreading the two globes of flesh and setting back in. Gabriel couldn't move beside a subtly rocking and twitching of his hips. He gripped at his own hair before sobbing into the couch, letting Sam have his way.

When Sam twisted his finger inside curiously, Gabriel spasmed beneath him, a weak whimper leaving him.

"More." Gabe choked. Sam licked around his finger before adding a second.

"That's-uh-enough! Just fuck me." Gabriel said, fumbling with the drawer next to the couch and handing him some lotion.

"Baby, I'm bigger than two fingers." Sam bragged, sliding in a third. Gabriel screeched into the cushions.

"Please, Sammy!" Gabe begged, lifting his hips up and rocking them back. Sam looked at his closed legs, presenting his hole. For a second he looked like a girl, his soft hips and thighs. Sam licked his lips and the strong musky taste on them was most definitely masculine.

"Alright, baby." Sam said, squirting out the lotion and lubing up. He wiped it over Gabe's hole and raised his hips, bracing his arms on the arm of the couch above Gabe's head as he lined himself up.

"Wait, Sam! A condo-" Gabriel's high moan filled the room and they both gasped. Sam thanked God he was drunk, or that tight wet heat would have finished him off in a second.

"W-What?" Sam asked shakily, trying to hold still to let Gabriel adjust.

"Nothing, just move." Gabriel panted, rocking back. Sam fucked hard into him, so hard the couch scraped over the hardwood. Gabriel's back arched, fists clenched into the couch cushion as he got pounded into by his huge drunk roommate.

"So tight, Gabe." Sam panted against his ear, leaving a sloppy kiss at his neck and then sucking a bruise there. Gabriel shuttered, reaching behind him to pull Sam closer. When Sam came in him heavily, he could feel it, hot and sticky inside him. He'd come a moment before, when Sam's sloppy thrusts had accidentally slammed into his prostate. They laid in a sticky sweaty heap on the couch. Sam hadn't even bothered to take off either of their jeans, just pushing them down far enough to get to Gabe's apparently slutty hole.

"You made me cum on the couch." Gabriel complained once he caught his breath. He was squished down into his puddle of warm semen. Sam warm and heavy on his back.

"Get off." Gabriel said, pushing. But the soft snores in his ear were unmistakable. Sam didn't even bother pulling out.


	10. Chapter 10

o0Chapel Of Love0o

"It's been awhile." Dean's voice said. It had lowered several octaves, and had a delightful rasp to is that made Castiel's hands tremble in his lap. Castiel tried to speak, but his eyes were locked onto the screen, desperate to fully see the face behind it.

"Damn, nearly six years now." Dean cleared his throat, snapping Castiel out of his haze. Castiel straightened.

"I have to go." Castiel said sharply, nearly tripping over his robe as he tore open the door.

"Hey, wait!" Dean's hand settled large and firm on his forearm stopping him in place. Castiel turned and saw his beloved for the first time in what felt like decades.

Dean was even more beautiful if possible.

Castiel's chest throbbed. Sam wasn't the only one who had grown. Dean was several inches taller, and his shoulders nearly twice as broad. Both of the Winchester brothers had grown into large men. Any of Dean's boyish handsomeness had sharpened out to almost harsh good looks. He had a chiseled jaw had eye wrinkles that drew more attention to his gorgeous stern eyes. He had gotten tanner and more muscular. Leading Castiel to think he had a job outdoors now. His jaw was speckled with a five o' clock shadow that Castiel wanted to stroke, over his nose were the familiar golden freckles. Dean was wearing a black tee shirt under a flannel and black leather jacket. He looked devastatingly handsome.

"Look, just gimme a minute, alright?" Dean grunted, letting go of his arm. He looked dazed as he stared at Castiel. The Priest watched him run a nervous hand through his shorter spiked hair. The light from the windows caught the flash of silver on his finger and Castiel's stomach dropped. His _wedding_ ring.

"What do you want?" Castiel asked tightly, looking away from the young man who still made his chest flutter and clench. But Dean wasn't a child anymore. He was clearly a man, and a large one at that. Castiel's eyes widened. What if he was here to confront Castiel? What if he wanted to punch him for taking advantage of him while he was so young? Castiel swallowed thickly, looking at the floor. He deserved it.

"You have lunch yet? Can we go talk or somethin'?" Dean fumbled, shrugging awkwardly. Castiel blinked, he owed him at least that.

"Yes." Castiel agreed. Castiel took back everything he said about Dean looking stoic, when he smiled he looked like a child again.

* * *

Castiel followed Dean down the stairs of the chapel. The black gleaming car sat parked up front.

"You kept it?" Castiel stopped, watching the sun shine over the well kept dark paint.

"Course', that's my baby." Dean grinned, patting the exterior as he rounded to the drivers side. Castiel got in. The ride to downtown was awkward and silent. Halfway there Dean pushed the radio and the gentle cooing of Robert Plant filled the car. Dean changed it.

"You love Led Zeppelin." Castiel said with a frown, looking over at Dean who was flushed slightly.

"That song brings back some memories." Dean sniffed, settling on a station playing the Beatles. Castiel didn't speak for the rest of the way. Inside the restaurant, Dean requested a booth stuffed in the back.

"How you been, Cas?" Dean asked casually once they were seated and had ordered drinks. Beers for them both. He draped a long arm over the back of his booth. Green eyes intense as they sized up the now smaller man.

"Fine." Castiel said curtly, inspecting the sticky wood table before plucking at a sugar packet. Dean was quiet for a moment before continuing.

"Heard you went to Sammy's graduation, I couldn-"

"Yes, I know." Castiel cut him off, he couldn't bare to hear anything about the wedding. The table was silent again and a waitress broke it as she set down their beers.

"I'd like a burger, throw some pig on top too sweetheart." Dean ordered. Castiel felt his fists clench. How many times had that ridiculous endearment been muttered into his ear heatedly.

"A cheeseburger for me as well." Castiel said, folding his menu politely and handing it to the girl.

"Glad you could make it to Sammy's graduation. Although I gotta admit, I'm a little pissed you didn't come to see me while you were in town." Dean's eyes were watching him, as Castiel jerked his head up.

"Visit you?" Castiel's brow furrowed, and Dean's mimicked him. They eyed each other.

"Yeah, come see an old friend." Dean's breezy reply made Castiel's teeth grind.

"Friends. Right, of course." It was impossible to ignore the bitterness in Castiel's tone. They lapsed into another silence.

"Look, Cas-"

"What did you spend all that money on? The money you got from the church? Sam was living in a roach infested apartment and couldn't afford some of his books." Castiel snapped, glaring at Dean from across the dimly lit bar. He remembered when he had finally got the courage to call Sam and had been horrified to learn he was living on his own at only eighteen. He'd immediately gone to visit him. Dean blanched a moment before speaking.

"Me and this guy named Bobby bought a garage together awhile back. I had to pay upfront. I told Sam to hold off on the schooling until it got up and running, but you know him. He always does stuff his own way. I did the best I could, Cas."

"That money was supposed to be for him." Castiel said icily. A slow smirk spread over Dean's face causing his own dimples to show his jade eyes were amused.

"Yeah, well it was an investment. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Dean reached into his large leather jacket and pulled out a manila envelope.

"Sam did the calculations, here's the money we owe you. Including the year and a half you took me in and the Impala." Dean said sliding it across the table with a smile. Castiel stared at it blankly.

"I don't want it." His voice was devoid of emotion. Dean's grin dropped and he scowled.

"Why the hell not?" Dean demanded. Castiel blinked slowly. How could he answer? At least he had always had a part of Dean because Dean owed him, but if Dean payed his debt. Than the last piece of Dean that belonged to him would vanish. It was a ridiculous sentiment, but it rung true. Castiel shut his eyes firmly.

"I refuse." Castiel slapped the envelope back across the table.

"What's wrong with you? I'm giving you back the money I owe." Dean's voice was getting loudly, husky with anger. It made Castiel's skin tingle.

"I took care of you because you were my adopted son. Not because I expect repayment." Castiel said stiffly, refusing to look at the younger man sitting across from him.

"You're being ridiculous. Stop acting like a child, and take the damn money." Dean said, gripping the envelope and shoving it under his nose. Castiel finally looked up, meeting him in the eye.

"No." Castiel bit out strongly. Dean stood rapidly, knocking his beer to the floor were it shattered. He gripped the front of Castiel's priest uniform yanking him up until they were nose to nose.

"My money ain't good enough for you?" Dean snarled, beautiful straight teeth flashing from beneath his plush lips curled back. Castiel smelt his cinnamon smelling breath, and felt his heart race. Dean was looking below his nose.

"Good to see your temperament hasn't matured in the slightest." Castiel shot back, and Dean's face went bright red at the insult.

"Um." The waitress held up the two plates, eyes on the both of them nervously. Castiel wrenched himself away from Dean and pulled out his wallet, quickly shuffling out two large bills. He got up and left without another word.

* * *

Castiel turned the key in his car, sighing as he rested his forehead on the steering wheel as it spluttered but refused to start. Slowly he trekked up to his brothers apartment. He had driven to see Gabriel after the meeting with Dean, but upon arriving he had decided it be better to go home. But his car seemed to have other plans. Knocking on the door, there was some shuffling and some whispers.

"Hey, bro!" Gabriel chirped, opening the door in a enormous flannel that hung from his shoulder. It clearly belonged to Sam.

"Hello, Gabriel." Castiel said slowly.

"You usually call." Gabriel said, running a hand through his mussed up hair.

"I apologize. I was in town, and needed a moment to think." Castiel bit his lip and Gabriel caught the action immediately pulling him forward.

"Come on in." Gabriel said, leading him to the couch before changing direction and forcing him down onto another chair. He heard the shower go on.

"Do you have someone over?" Castiel asked, brow furrowed. It smelt like sex.

"Nah, just Sam." Gabriel said, raking another hand through his hair. Castiel nodded, knitting his fingers together in his lap.

"So ... uh. What's up?" Gabriel said, after Castiel stared at his brother for a full minute without speaking.

"Dean came to visit me at the parish." Castiel muttered, looking down at his sleek black shoes.

"What? Are you serious, that's awesome!" Gabriel's wide grin made Castiel scowl further.

"No, it is not '_awesome_'. We ended up in a rather heated argument." Castiel sighed, ducking his head and placing his elbows on his knees. A small hand pressed into his shoulder.

"Well at least there's still some passion there." Gabriel suggested. Castiel glared up at him.

"Hey, Cas." Sam greeted, jeans slung low on his hips. Sam was like a greek statue that had broken through the marble. His long muscled frame towered over the two brothers.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel greeted.

"You gonna go watch the game with us tonight?" Sam asked, ruffling a towel through his floppy hair.

"I don't believe so. I'm having car troubles." Castiel complained lightly.

"Sam's got a great mechanic!" Gabriel suddenly shouted, starling his brother. Sam lifted an eyebrow.

"I do?" He asked. Gabriel shot him a look.

"I do." He repeated, puckering his lips.

"Why don't you drop my brother here off at your mechanics and meet me at the bar." Gabriel pushed.

"That won't be necessary-"

"Go!" Gabriel ordered. Castiel sulkily followed Sam out the door.

* * *

Sam followed the tow truck with D & B auto shop scribbled into the side. A young man named Adam drove the truck up the road, Castiel's car attached to the back.

"How long have you had this mechanic?" Castiel asked nervously. He hoped his car would be fixed soon. He needed it to drive back home to wallow in self despair, due to the news of Dean's recent marital status.

"Long as I can remember." Sam winced. Castiel didn't pressure him as they pulled into the auto shop. Getting out he blinked as Sam stayed in the car.

"Aren't you coming?" Castiel asked.

"Sorry, Cas." Sam grimaced, and sped off. Castiel's brow furrowed in confusion until he turned around to were the large open garage sat and it's mechanic came strolling out yelling orders to Adam.

Covered in grease, and wringing his hands over a red cloth was none other than Dean Winchester.

"Damn it." Castiel cursed. Dean's eyes landed on him standing awkwardly in the middle of the road.

"Thought I recognized this piece of crap." Dean grinned. Castiel shuffled up to him.

"I have fallen for what I believe to be one of Gabriel's 'pranks'. Sam assisted him." Castiel informed. Dean offered a sympathetic nod.

"Want something to drink, might be awhile for me to fix this thing up." Dean said, squinting up at the sun.

"It would be appreciated." Castiel followed him inside.

* * *

A darling young receptionist smacked some gum as she flipped through a magazine, blonde hair shining down her shoulders.

"Welcome to D & B's auto sho-" The girl's voice cut off as she nodded to Dean.

"Honey, why don't you get our newest customer something to drink." Dean flirtily asked. The girl raised and eyebrow and smacked her gum.

"Get it yourself." She quipped, playful smile on her lips. Castiel felt his stomach clench with jealousy. This must be his wife.

"This is Jo." Dean nodded, the girl gave Castiel a quick smile.

"How much would a taxi cost to take me home." Castiel blurted. He desperately needed to leave. He hated this, seeing how easily Dean had moved on. How happy he was. It made Castiel nauseous and guilty at the same time.

"Taxi? Look Cas, it should only be a few hours. I can call Gabe if you really want to-"

"May I use your phone." Castiel said, sliding past Dean to get to Jo. She blinked but handed it to him. Dean swiped it from his hands before he could press a single button.

"Hey!I can fix it alright, let me fix it." Dean's stern voice cut through Castiel's muddled mind and he looked up, meeting his gaze. Castiel didn't think they were talking about the car.

"It's not broken." Castiel murmured. They stared for far too long at each other and Jo cleared her throat.

"We got TV. Why don't you relax while Dean works on your car." Jo's soft voice was placating.

"No. He's going out in the garage with me. Come on, Cas." Dean gripped his arm, roughly pulling him along. Castiel stumbled after him. The garage was huge, the entire front of the building and open to the warm breeze that flushed out most of the usual horrid scents that came from mechanic shops. Dean was so tan from the sun that was able to light up the entire garage were at least five cars were parked.

"Are you the only one who works here?" Castiel asked, and realized how stupid the question must sound. But he desperately needed to take his mind off of ... everything. Dean only chuckled.

"Nah, we have a couple other guys I hired. But I gave them the day off for the big game tonight." Dean explained, mechanic coveralls unzipped and hanging loosely from his hips.

"I see." Castiel took a seat on a stool as Dean popped open the hood of his car.

"This things a hunk of junk. You need to buy a new one." Dean complained, muttering obscenities over the engine.

"I don't have the money." Castiel admitted, before realizing his mistake.

"I gave you plenty of cash. If you'd stop being a little bitch and take it, you could buy yourself a new car. Maybe even get an apartment out here." Dean said the last part under his breath and Castiel looked up.

"Why would I move here?" Castiel asked slowly.

"All your family's out here. Gabriel, Sam ..." _Me_. He didn't say the last part but it was true. Dean was as much of his family as Gabriel was, if not more so.

"I can't."

"Why the hell not? You're freakin' miserable over there man. The Volturi have you captive." Dean whipped around, green eyes burning into him. Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I just can't, Dean." Castiel murmured. He couldn't, couldn't see this new life Dean had wrought up on his own. See how happy he was and not fall absolutely in love with him all over again. It would be torture. Even more so than the hell he was living in the next town over. He deserved that boring, pitiful life. But having Dean back in his life. He didn't think he could do it, especially now he was married. He couldn't break anymore church rules. Adultery was one of the worst sins.

"I ain't leaving you. One way or another I'm getting your ass out of there and bringing you home." Dean blurted, turning back around and burying himself into the mechanics of the car. Castiel felt that perhaps he shouldn't be too harsh on himself when his pulse raced. He could hardly be blamed for loving such a perfect man.


	11. Chapter 11

o0Chapel Of Love0o

The hours passed as if they'd never been separated. They talked about everything. Dean recapping his and Sam's new life, and how happy they both were and how proud Dean was of Sam. Castiel sheepishly told him about his new job in the back of the church, his only company books and dust. It was easy to talk to Dean, which in itself was a relief. But beneath it was a hostility, a frustration they both shared. When Dean had been his son, they had never fought. But as the hours passed in Dean's garage it soon became clear there was something boiling just beneath the surface of everything said.

"How much longer, do you think it will be?" Castiel asked, shifting uncomfortably on the seat as Sam texted him for the fourth time telling him the game was starting soon.

"Dunno, it's pretty fucked up-shit!" Dean cursed, reaching into his back pocket for some sort of screw driver looking tool. Dean pulled up a rusted looking part from beneath the hood.

"Man, I gotta order you a new one. This thing is wrecked." Dean complained, dropping the part into a trash bin and walking over to the door to yell at Jo to make the order.

"It took you three hours to find out the issue?" Castiel huffed.

"Fuck off." Dean snapped, annoyed. Castiel scowled down at his palms.

"Well, how long will it take for it to arrive?" Castiel asked fretfully. Dean's presence was both a relief and a burn. He knew now that after six years he could live without Dean, albeit miserably. But living with Dean in his life, just out of reach was too much. He needed out.

"Couple days." Dean shrugged, wiping at his nose which caused a grease stain to smear. Castiel's brow furrowed.

"Dean I must return home tomorrow." Castiel said pointedly. Dean threw up his hands.

"What do you want me to do, I can't just make parts appear out of thin air!" Dean barked back.

"I have a responsibility-"

"Well you're stuck here. So better get used to it. I got a spare room, if you need a place to stay." Dean offered readily, despite his heated glare.

"I don't need your charity." Castiel spat, returning his menacing look.

"You sure as hell made me into a charity case, remember Cas!" Dean was yelling now and Castiel hadn't realized he'd gotten up off the chair and was glaring up at Dean's large frame. Instantly his face fell.

"What?" Castiel asked, throat going sticky.

"Nothing, forget it." Dean spun around, slamming down the hood of the car.

"Dean-"

"I'm gonna wash up, we'll head over to the bar in a sec." Dean said tonelessly over his shoulder.

* * *

As always the car ride was too cramped. They were too close, and Castiel could smell the grease and gasoline and every other masculine scent that Dean _radiated_. Castiel dragged in a deep breath to calm himself. Dean was instantly on him.

"What?" Dean interrogated. Castiel gave him a withering look.

"I was breathing." Castiel announced slowly as if talking to a child, which made Dean's hackles raise further. Castiel knew that would get a rise out of him. He knew Dean so well, even after all these years. It made his chest hurt.

"You were sighing, smart ass. Got something to say?" Dean's malicious tone made Castiel huff.

"Not at all." Castiel hummed, looking out the window. Dean snorted loudly, drawing Castiel's attention back to him.

"What?" Castiel demanded.

"Nothing." Dean said coolly with a leer.

"Clearly it is something, or you would not have made that awful nasal noise." Castiel said demurely.

"You can go fuck yourself." Dean's heatedly reply fell flat in the space between them. It was heavy and large and it squashed all conversation until they got to the bar.

* * *

"Well if it isn't father and son! I can't say I see the family resemblance." Gabriel joked drunkenly as he stumbled against Castiel's side. Castiel held his brother with relief of a solid and familiar presence.

"Be quiet, Gabriel." Castiel said lowly, and his brother mimed zipping his lips.

"Cas you're here!" Sam's booming voice echoed as he stumbled and Castiel caught him barely. He held up the massive man who burrowed into his hair.

"Missed you, Cas. Thought you'd have taken off by now." Sam slurred.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Dean asked gruffly. Sam gave him a sloppy smile. Castiel herded the two younger men back to their table.

"Waters, please." Castiel ordered to the scantily dressed waitress.

"Aw, have some fun! Live a little!" Gabriel laughed, falling against Sam's side. Sam hanging from Castiel chattering into his ear constantly. Castiel sighed, smoothing his hand over Sam's hair when it fell into his eyes. Dean was silent across the table.

"Who's winning?" Dean asked, later that night. Gabe looked up.

"Cowboys, man!" Gabe grinned, clapping a hand on Dean's back. Dean grunted, eyes glued to the screen.

"Didja' get your car fixed, Cas?" Sam asked, breath hot on Castiel's face. The older man shook his head.

"Your mechanic seemed to be having some difficulties finding the source." Castiel said tightly, glaring at Dean who scoffed.

"Your parts will be on Monday, quite bitchin'." Dean took a swig of beer.

"Need me to drive you home?" Sam asked, eyes bleary and caring. Castiel gave him a warm smile. Sam and Gabriel both had school, and he didn't dare ask Dean. A taxi would be much too expensive on his limited budget. He was stuck there.

"I don't thing that's necessary. I will get a hotel for the weekend-"

"No way, you can stay with me and Gabe!" Sam blurted, soft eyes all worried and eager even in his drunken state. Castiel couldn't deny him.

"Thank you, Sam." Castiel said gently, returning the smile. The table rattled when Dean slammed down his drink. Cold beer sloshing on the table as he stormed out of the bar.

"I'll go talk to him." Castiel smoothly led Sam back to his seat when the boy moved to follow his older brother. Castiel stepped out into the chilly air, huddling closer into his long sleeve sweater that did little to block out the biting cold. Dean was leaning under the lamplight, smoke curling up from his parted lips to twist and disappear into the sky.

"I thought you stopped smoking." Castiel shivered, stepping over closer to Dean unconsciously. If only for the body heat.

"I lied." Dean took another deep inhale, green eyes sliding to meet Castiel's slantingly. Castiel closed his eyes a sad smile on his face as he tilted his head back to rest on the frozen brick wall.

"You seem to do a lot of that." Castiel murmured. Dean didn't say anything, but Castiel could hear him take another inhale of the smoke.

"You and Sam a thing or something?" Dean's deep voice suddenly challenged. Castiel's eyebrows shot up as he opened his eyes.

"What!" Castiel barked, honestly shocked. Dean shrugged, cigarette bobbing between his lips as he spoke.

"I don't care or anything, but isn't he kinda young for you?" Dean's sounded strained, eyes fixed firmly on the wet concrete between his heavy boots.

"Are you insane?" Castiel blinked, Dean looked up.

"Well you sure can't keep your hands off him, and you keep making gooey eyes like he's your world." Dean muttered acidly.

"He's drunk!" Castiel said in disbelief, trying to wrap his head around being sexually attracted to Sam. It shouldn't be so far fetched, Sam was a beautiful man. But the thought sent tingles of 'wrong' all up and down his spine.

"Whatever." Dean turned away, the tip of his slightly mangled cigarette blazing in the dim light.

"I-No, I do not see Sam that way." Castiel explained after an eternity of silence. Dean finally dropped the smoldering bud onto the ground and squashed it with his boot, but he still didn't look at the Priest.

"Then why are you going home with him, and not me?" Dean asked, he sounded so young again. Memories of the insecure boy holding him close swamped his mind and he did his best to hold them off.

"In case you haven't noticed, we don't exactly get along." Castiel said honestly, almost every word they'd shared had some heated insult buried under the surface. Or in Dean's case, plain sight.

"So what, you like him better?" Dean demanded, and Castiel was met with a a sudden onslaught of dark forest green eyes angry and hurt and so very self conscious.

"At the moment, yes-" Castiel was trying to tease him, to ease whatever tenseness had fallen between them. But Dean hadn't noticed. Next thing Castiel knew he was pushed up against the brick wall, cold biting all the way from his shoulders to his ass. He shivered.

"That's not funny, Cas." Dean's snarl helped to warm him some. Castiel tipped his face forward to hid his flush, Dean was so different. His big arms held up Castiel easily, holding him exactly were he wanted him and it felt so good. Castiel trembled against him, face pressed into Dean's shoulder as they just pressed against each other. Dean's breath hot and angry into his neck. This felt right. It felt like home.

"Here." Dean said, leaning back he pulled off his thick leather jacket wrapping it around Castiel's shoulders. It swamped his frame. Dean had had it since he was a child, it probably belonged to John. Castiel remembered how cute Dean had looked in the oversized thing, but now he filled it to the brim, muscles flexing as he slide it from his large arms.

"Um?" Castiel felt the warmth seep into his bones.

"You were shaking." Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair and he looked anywhere but at the man in front of him.

"So are you." Castiel added. Dean pulled a trembling hand from his hair and gave a small off kilter smile before leading Castiel back inside.

* * *

Castiel swatted at the two men in the back.

"Hands to yourself." He scolded the two men sloppily fondling each other. Gabriel moaned, withering under Sam who was pushing him onto his back.

"So hot, Gabe." Sam murmured, giving messy kisses along his neck. Gabe arched up and Castiel flushed.

"Help me, Dean." Castiel hissed. He had to drive them, Dean had gotten drunk as well. Green eyes glazed over and annoyed.

"Knock it off, Sam!" Dean gritted, yanking his brother off of Gabe.

"Fuck you!" Was Sam's muffled reply, he dragged Gabriel up with him tongue slipping into the smaller mans mouth.

"Fags." Dean growled, half crawling in the back as he effectively beat Sam, who retaliated so both men were heatedly fighting in the center of the Impala.

"Stop!" Castiel yelped, car swerving. Dean's big body swayed and Castiel slammed on the breaks as his eye pulsed with pain.

"Hey! Hey! You okay?" Dean stammered, shoving the still grappling Sam back as he gripped Castiel's shoulders too tightly. Castiel held his eye, pain erupting in his head. Dean's elbow and jerked right into Castiel's face.

"Fine." Castiel swallowed, painful tears sprung to his eyes and he quickly blinked them away, hand covering his sore flesh.

"Please sit down." He called to the two men who had half scrambled up to see his injury. The rest of the drive was in silence except for Sam's occasional hiccup. Once Sam and Gabriel were safely deposited in their apartment Castiel drove back to Dean's garage were he had a large apartment above the establishment.

"You okay?" Dean asked for the hundredth time, eyes worriedly scanning over the swollen skin.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel said wearily. Parking the car, Castiel helped Dean stumble up the steps.

"You sure?" Dean pressed. Castiel sighed, sliding his hand into the leather jacket to pull out the keys. Unlocking the door they went inside. It was large, with an open airy living room and a nice kitchen.

"Which is your room?" Castiel questioned. Dean didn't answer him, he was staring at Castiel.

"M'sorry." Dean croaked, and his lips were suddenly kissing the smooth swollen skin puffing up. His lips were warm, and Castiel could still smell the smoke and liquor Castiel basked in the chaste little kisses, hands coming up on their own accord to cradle Dean's hunched over shoulders. Castiel was pressed gently against the wall, the kisses trailed downwards to his chin. Castiel let out a little breath of pleasure that made Dean tense.

"Like that?" Dean murmured, voice warm and syrupy and very, very drunk. Castiel licked his lips and it caught Dean's attention, he moved to kiss him and Castiel turned his head. Dean pulled back in confusion when he was met with cheek.

"Yes, but-" Castiel tried to explain that Dean was drunk, he was straight and married and suddenly Castiel's eyes widened. Dean's wife.

"Then relax baby, gonna make you feel good." Dean slurred, and big hands were cradling Castiel's hips and it felt so right. For a moment he thought perhaps it would be okay, maybe for once he didn't need to be perfect. But he quickly shook the thought from his mind.

"We can't, Dean." Castiel whispered in the dark living room, gently pushing Dean away.

"What are you, my father?" Dean said just a little too sharply to be a joke.

"I am actually, which is exactly why we can't." Castiel said, leaning back away from wandering hands. Dean's eyes widened and he looked as if Castiel had struck him. Dean's eyes sobered considerable as he leaned in. Castiel was sorely reminded that if Dean wanted to pin him down and have his way with him, he could easily. Castiel shuttered.

"You were my slut before you signed those adoption papers." Dean's voice was like ice and fire against his ear. Castiel watched Dean storm off into his room.

* * *

Castiel woke up to the smell of breakfast. He had found the guestroom and had fallen asleep after tossing and turning for hours. After taking a warm shower he had instantly felt better and had snatched a few hours of sleep. Castiel pulled on the white undershirt he wore beneath his sweater and found a pair of pajama pants to put over his boxers before following his nose to the delicious scent.

A woman stood at the stove, long brown hair trailing down her back. She wore one of Dean's flannel shirts and nothing else. She was humming happily, unaware of Castiel's presence. Castiel stared, eyes beginning to tear up as the realization hit him. This was Dean's wife. A small choked noise came up and the girl turned around.

"Hi, oh!" Her eyes widened, and for a moment Castiel was confused when he remembered his black eye that dean had given him.

"You must be Castiel, Dean's told me all about." Castiel flinched, her voice was so sweet and calming. It made him sick.

"Yes." He said. Soft hands pressed against his cheek.

"How did you get this?" She asked, concern in her lovely brown eyes.

"I-uh-" Castiel didn't know how to answer, he didn't want to talk to this woman. This woman who had taken the only thing he had ever loved away from him.

"I decked him." Dean's said, appearing at his side. Dean slung a possessive arm over his shoulder and he flinched again.

"You jerk." The woman giggled, her laughter like bells. She slapped playfully at Dean's large bare chest, and jealousy burned so hotly in Castiel he thought he might disintegrate into ash.

"Cas," Dean jostled him out of stupor. "This is Lisa." He introduced. Castiel vomited onto the floor.

* * *

A/N: Where are my reviews? I'll make Dean end up with Lisa if you don't love me. **_LOVE ME_**!


	12. Chapter 12

o0Chapel Of Love0o

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Lisa's worried voice pressed. Dean was on him in a second, hand secure over the back of his neck as he wretched onto the kitchen floor.

"I am _so_ sorry." Castiel croaked, throat dry from his heaving. Lisa's large brown eyes were so concerned, it tore up his insides.

"God Dean, go help him. I'll clean this up." Lisa rambled, Dean nodded. Castiel shuffled after Dean as he was lead into the bathroom. A cool cloth was brought to his forehead and a glass of water placed in his hand.

"You okay?" Dean's sounded as uneasy as Castiel felt.

"I'm sorry." Castiel repeated because this was humiliating.

"Stop apologizing." Dean sounded annoyed. Castiel had barely even drunk last night, so he couldn't blame it on the alcohol. Dropping his head in his hands he listened to the sound of Dean wringing out the rag and rewetting it.

"Take off your shirt," Castiel's head jerked up and he blanched. "You got puke on you." Dean clarified. Castiel shifted on the toilet seat before taking off the nasty stained cloth. Dean bent on one knee in front of him, green eyes focused on his chest.

"Dean I can do it." Castiel stammered, eyes going half lidded as the younger man swiped the now warm cloth over the dampess on his chest. Dean's hand fell to his thigh and he was completely ignored. Dean scooted closer, nearly between his thighs as he slowly swiped away any of the leftover bile. Dean's breath was warm, and his eyes focused. Castiel had never thought he looked more beautiful still with sleep in his eyes and his hair all rumpled, he felt so warm. Castiel watched dean lean even closer, until Dean's breath ghosted over his collarbone.

"Everything okay in here?" Lisa called. Dean rocked back on his heels, looking up.

"Yeah, just had too much to drink last night. Huh, pop?" Dean grinned, all the lusty focus vanished. Castiel nodded obediently, swallowing around his still starchy throat. He didn't look at Lisa.

* * *

Castiel could not stay inside with Lisa so he decided forcing himself to be in Dean's presence would have to do.

"She is very lovely." Castiel said once they were alone. Dean didn't reply, just finished zipping up his overalls and headed down to the garage, Cas hot on his trail.

"How long have you been together?" Castiel asked, which was ridiculous because he didn't want to know. He absoultely wanted to pretend she was a roommate or a friend or anything but what she was.

"About six years." Dean's back was to him, but his voice was low, honest. Castiel stopped halfway down the stairs and so did Dean. They stood quietly in the hallway.

"Oh." Was all Castiel could say. Another minute of silence passed and Dean's shoulders raised and lowered once more before he continued walking.

The garage was filled with life, unlike the last time Castiel had been there. The sun was warm and all the men were tanned and eagerly working on the cars in front of them.

"Hey boss!"

"Dean-o!"

"Man, did you catch that game last night?" A chorus of greetings were brushed off as Dean strolled in, his shoulders relaxing as the familiar scent hit him. Classic rock played loudly from an old black stereo that for some strange reason had ducktape on half of it.

"Shut up, I'm hung over." He barked to the men, who laughed and then eyes Castiel. Dean didn't introduce him. Castiel took a seat close to the car Dean settled at, reaching for the book he had left on the table the night before.

"Who's this?" A man asked, he had auburn hair and freckles.

"My name is Castiel." He introduced himself when it became clear Dean wasn't going too. The men took turns talking to him, one man even sat and spoke to him for well over an hour before Dean yelled at him to quite 'flirting' and get back to work. Halfway through the day, and after sufficiently getting to know all of the men, Castiel sighed.

"I'm going to get lunch." He announced.

"I can go for some grub." A large man named Benny said, tossing down his rag. He was the one who he'd hit it off with right away. Both of them bickering lightly, before laughing.

"You're staying here. I'll bring you something back." Dean said, sliding out from beneath the Jeep. Benny's brow raised curiously but he just shrugged before going back to his car.

* * *

Castiel handed out the meals to the men before going back upstairs to join Dean for lunch. Dean was washing up and taking a break. Castiel entered the apartment, the bag in his hand before depositing it on the table. He eyed the room waiting for Lisa to pop up.

"She's at work." Dean stated, hands still wringing on a rag as he tried them. He reached into his pocket, plucking out his ring and sliding it back on his finger. Castiel looked away.

"I like your apartment, it's very ... spacious." Castiel tried small talk, but Dean just leveled him a look. Rolling his shoulders he dropped into the chair beside Castiel.

"You sure are trying to get me jealous. Talking to Benny like you guys are bff's." Dean spat sarcastically as he delved into a bag, jerking out his burger. Castiel stared at him in disbelief before hardening his gaze.

"I'm making you jealous? You're so ridiculous, Dean." Castiel laughed back, voice brittle. Dean caught his arm when he moved to get up.

"Let me see your eye." Dean murmured, voice going soft again. Castiel couldn't take it anymore. This back and forth was so confusing. Dean was making him feel too much, especially after spending the last six years in nearly a comatose state.

"Let me go." Castiel said, trying to pull away.

"Never." Dean said stoically, pulling him close. Castiel could only struggle a moment before warm hands were cradling him. He gasped, face pressed into Dean's chest. He buried his face closer. He should fight, he should do something.

"I love you." It was so soft Castiel thought that perhaps he had imagined it. A sob broke his throat and he tried to pull away, Dean held tighter.

"Say it back." Dean begged, and it hurt so much. Castiel shut his eyes, knowing Dean could probably feel the tears seeping through his shirt.

"Dean, we can't-"

"Why not? Why can we never be together? We're both adults now, Cas! I know you love me, I know you do." Dean's was begging, trying to get Castiel to look at him.

"Dean, please. Let me go." Castiel pleaded, because Dean had to be the one. He had to be the one to let go, because Castiel was not strong enough. He could never not want Dean.

"No!" Dean snarled and suddenly Castiel was picked up and thrown onto the nearby couch. Castiel shifted, trying to sit up only to be smashed down by a large body. The food on the table was forgotten as Dean's angry mouth clashed with his.

"We can't!" Castiel tried one last time, but already his arms were wrapped tightly around Dean's broad shoulders pulling him impossibly closer. Dean kiss him hard, licking any disagreement completely from his mind. Castiel tried to keep up with the frantic, punishing pace but he was well out of practice. He laid beneath Dean, taking every bruising kiss.

"Fuck." Dean cursed, and Castiel's shirt was pulled over his head. His nipple sucked into Dean's hot eager mouth. Castiel arched off the couch, Dean was still warm from the sun. A small sunburn over his nose that made his freckles stand out. Castiel was suddenly angry at Lisa, how did she not take better care Dean? She should have made him wear sunblock because he surely wouldn't. Didn't she know the dangers of skin cancer?

His mind didn't wander for much long as his fingers tightened in Dean's hair and pressed a kiss to his wet lips. He was angry now too. Dean should have chosen him. He would have taken much better care of him. She couldn't possibly love him as much as Cas did.

"Cas," Dean moaned into his mouth fingers sliding over the front of his jeans to cup him. Castiel whined, high pitched and needy.

"Shut up, someone might hear you." Dean said shakily, his hands quaking so hard he couldn't get Castiel's button undone. Castiel helped him, sliding down his jeans to his thighs. Dean pulled them off the rest of the way, Castiel was left nearly nude besides the boxer briefs he wore. He clawed at Dean's back, arching under him and cursing as Dean unzipped his uniform fully. His shoulders were hot to the touch, and Castiel traced the freckles.

"This is wrong." Castiel panted, looking up at Dean who gritted his teeth. Dean slammed him down onto the couch, both of them only in their underwear. Dean slipped between Castiel's thigh and ground down hard, their erections thickening as soon as the warm heat seeped through the thin cloth.

"Uh-" Castiel rasped, throwing back his head as he was roughing pushed up against. Dean attacked his neck, biting and kissing and licking until his skin went numb with pleasure.

"Dean, please!" Castiel wasn't sure what he was begging for. But he needed something. Dean's cruel smile made him shutter and hold onto the larger man tighter.

"Not so 'wrong' know, is it?" Dean leered, pulling down Castiel's boxers. Castiel was shaking apart as soon as a large calloused hand wrapped him. A reedy cry fell from his lips which was soon smothered by Dean's other hand.

"Only I get to hear you." Dean murmured, which was ridiculous, but it made Castiel swell harder if possible. Castiel gripped the forearm covering his mouth and rocked up into Dean's hand. Suddenly it left him only to return a moment later but lower. Castiel's eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure.

"Dmph!" Castiel choked, he hadn't even touched that spot in years. But Dean was eagerly slipping in, his saliva the only thing slicking the way. Castiel gagged with it, the pleasure coursing through him. He scrambled to cling to Dean, bring him down to kiss him again. But Dean held his position strongly, keeping his eyes on Castiel's flexing hole. Castiel pulled insistently.

"What do you want?" Dean taunted, eyes barely flickering up before returning to the spot he had managed to wiggle on of his thick fingers into. Castiel rocked down against it, feeling his stomach muscles flutter.

"You, please, all of you." Castiel murmured, dragging Dean down into a shocked kiss. He managed to wrestle Dean onto his back, slamming his hand against his chest when Dean tried to sit up once realizing he'd lost the upper hand.

"Bastard." Dean spat, but he was still erect. Castiel wiggled on top of him, he was leaking heavily enough now were he could open himself up. He did so, angling his hips so Dean could bare witness. Dean groaned, filthy and sated in the back of his throat.

"Such a slutty boy, Cas." Dean purred, dragging Castiel's hips forward so Dean's nose was nearly against his slick hole. Castiel had forgotten, forgotten how filthy Dean could be. He planted a foot over Dean's shoulder and sobbed as Dean leaned forward sucking against the swollen tender flesh. Dean pulled him up and he was sitting on his face, choked off sobs and whimpers leaving him.

"Dean." Castiel whispered. Eyes fluttering open. It happened in nearly slow motion. The soft brown hair, and eyes wide with horror. Castiel stared back, Lisa stood in the door way. Her purse hanging limpy in the the crook of her arm. Dean suddenly pulled him down into his lap. He could stop Dean. Tell him that his wife was right behind him. She could maybe forgive him, they hadn't done much more than heavy petting. But he didn't. His eyes narrowed and he possessively slide his hands around Dean's shoulders, tracing the welts he had dug into Dean's skin from their rough lovemaking. Dean was kissing him all over, touching him and aligning himself.

"I love you." Dean rasped, and slid in. Castiel screamed, tossing back his head and he could feel Dean place nasty little bites up along the bruised skin of his throat. He hooked his chin over Dean's shoulder, kissing a mark he had bitten there. He tried catching his breath but Dean was fucking up into him hard.

"I love you, too Dean." Castiel said with reverence keeping eye contact with the woman as Dean roughly took pleasure from his body. He closed his eyes, burying his face into Dean's shoulder. He wasn't sure how long Lisa watched, and he found he didn't care.

* * *

A/N: Sorry Lisa. :( JK I don't care. :D


	13. Last Chapter

o0Chapel Of Love0o

Castiel and Dean lounged on Dean's bed. The burger wrappers messily crinkling around their legs as they laid together, dirty and sated.

"I don't cuddle." Dean had said, but Castiel ignored him, burrowing against his chest and falling half asleep. Dean snored lightly against his hair. Castiel awoke from his daze when there was a knocking on the door. Quickly pulling on Dean's jeans he stumbled to answer.

"Hey man, we got the shipment-" Benny's eyes went wide. Castiel blinked before looking down at himself. He had bruises and scratches and bite marks all over his torso and neck. Dean's jeans were slung low on his hips and he was sure he looked thoroughly debauched.

"Dean's not feeling well. But I'll let him now." Castiel said solemnly. He had thought perhaps they could keep this thing-whatever it was- between just the two of him. But already Dean's wife and one of his best friends were aware.

"You do that." Benny said, small amused smile on his face as Castiel shut the door. Castiel walked back into the bedroom, dropping Dean's pants before climbing back into their cozy mountain of blankets.

"Who waz' that?" Dean's sleep heavy voice slurred. Castiel pressed a kiss against the dark bruise he had sucked onto Dean's collar.

"Benny, he said the shipment is in. I told him you weren't feeling well." Castiel admitted, picking up the wrappers and attempting to brush off the crumbs from the comforter. Dean pulled the wrappers from his hands and tossed them off the bed onto the floor.

"I feel great." Dean grinned, pulling the covers over their heads and kissing Castiel softly. It was such a stark difference from their heated and rushed encounter early that Castiel felt his heart hammer like drum. He felt guilty, for having so much happiness. He didn't deserve. Slowly he sat up, a small sigh leaving him.

"I did a very bad thing." Castiel murmured into Dean's mouth. Dean groaned, pulling the blankets off and throwing a forearm over his eyes.

"_God dammit_!" Dean snarled, fist pounding angrily onto the mattress. The springs creaked and Castiel bounced.

"Dean?"

"I knew you'd do this! I knew you'd regret it." Dean was furious. Castiel shook his head, pulling his forearm from his face.

"No I don't, I could never." Castiel tried to soothe. Dean looked up, grassy eyes earnest.

"Then what is it?" Dean questioned. Castiel swallowed hard. Should he tell him? Lisa would eventually, probably articulating that Castiel had made eye contact with her for half of their intercourse.

"Lisa saw us together." Castiel said slowly, watching Dean's reaction closely. He wasn't sure what he expected, but a flicker of pain to cross over Dean's face before looking away was far from it.

"Oh." Dean exhaled, thinking. Castiel did not like his attention focused elsewhere so he kissed him. Dean didn't say another word about it as they spent the rest of the evening wrapped up in each other.

* * *

Dean was in the garage the next day, working on Castiel's car. Castiel had gone upstairs to rifle through his bookcase to find something else to read. Most of the books were Lisa's.

"That's a good one." Lisa chimed, as he plucked a curiously well used book from the shelf. Castiel turned around, straightening his shoulders.

"Hello." He greeted stiffly. Lisa moved around the couch, before sitting down. Castiel watched her closely.

"You read a lot of Hemingway?" She piqued curiously, tucking some of her glossy brown hair behind her ear.

"Yes." Castiel said, depositing the book back on the shelf.

"Might as well take it, we're sharing everything else anyways." She didn't say it maliciously. Her eyes were soft and sad. Castiel looked away.

"I love him." Castiel lamented.

"I know." She breathed, picking at a hole in her jeans.

"He loves me." Castiel continued, and she looked up. Their eyes clashed dangerously

"That I'm not so sure about." She admitted, and it took Castiel's breath from his lungs.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think he's told you everything, Cas. About me, about us, about our son." She said, strolling over to the fridge and plucking a picture from the plastic. She held it up. A boy with light brown hair, and Lisa's brown eyes was smashed between Dean and Lisa. He smiled wide.

"Son?" Castiel choked.

"Dean's always been a little ... flighty. I can't really blame him, he's had a hard life. He gets anxious and he needs to release some of that _stuff_ all pent up." Lisa said, replacing the picture under the magnet and running her hand over it.

"Son." Castiel shut his eyes. Dean had a child.

"I know you love him Castiel. But I love him too, and so does Ben." Lisa whispered, and she was close. Her voice was soothing, and lulling but it hurt his ears. His head was pounding and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"He has a home here. A family. What he needs isn't some cheap piece of ass, he needs a father. If you can't be that, than I thing you should go." Lisa said tenderly, hand cupping his chin. A thumb pressed into his black eye and she pressed hard enough were he flinched.

"Hey, Cas! Cars all finished!" Dean grinned, walking in sweaty and the sunblock Castiel had slathered over him was beading on his brow. Dean stopped in his tracks when he saw them.

"Lisa." Dean whispered, voice careful like she was a treasure. Dean did love her, of course he did. Castiel turned, darting past Dean and down the stairs. He started the car, and backed it out of the garage. Never looking back.

* * *

For a full week Castiel laid in torment. Sluggily dragging himself to his dark and dingy prison. He obeyed everything Uriel and Zachariah asked. Evening spending a day cleaning the floors for missing a day of work. His black eye had lightened to a light plum color, the hickies on his neck had vanished. God he missed him. He missed him like oxygen, and air, and light. Without Dean everything was bleak and ugly. He hated it.

Castiel sighed, standing on his tip toe to try and push a book into it's proper slot. He was too lazy to go and fetch the ladder. A golden hand seemed to emerge from the darkness and gently take it from him before putting it into it's proper place.

"Need some help?" Dean's breath was warm over the top of his head. He was like sunlight and Castiel felt like he took his first breath in an entire week.

"Dean ..." He whispered, relief was instant before slowly melting into pain. Castiel touched the ring hidden under his Priest robes to calm himself. He had put it back on once returning. He had kept it hidden in his house, scared that Uriel or Zachariah might see it and take it away.

"Why'd you run away, Cas?" Dean asked, large grasp cupping his hips. Castiel pushed his hands away and stepped back, shoulders hunched.

"Please leave."

"What?" Dean's brow furrowed.

"We'll get in trouble." Castiel murmured, looking away.

"That's bullshit! You find out I have a kid and suddenly you can't stand the thought of being with me? Lisa was right, I shouldn't have come." Dean turned, about to leave his life forever. Castiel couldn't stand the thought.

"What did Lisa say?" Castiel begged. Dean stopped and Castiel watched him closely.

"She said you left because you thought me having a kid was ... disgusting and immoral or some shit." Dean said, waving his hand in a attempt of casualness but it was too jerky. Castiel reeled back.

"I would never. I just- I can't break up, you and your family. You're _married_, Dean. That means something-"

"Wait, what?!" Dean blurted, eyes going the size of baseballs. Castiel blinked back at him.

"Who the hell said I was married?" Dean barked, face flushed. Castiel fumbled for an answer.

"You missed Sam's graduation for the wedding." Castiel recalled. Dean threw up his hands.

"That was Bobby's wedding! He married Ellen!" Dean groaned.

"But your wedding ring." Castiel said, still unable to look at it. Dean pulled a confused face before holding up his hand.

"What? Cas, look." Dean demanded. Castiel didn't want to. He didn't want to see the proof. But he forced his eyes forward. A silver ring was slipped onto Dean's hand, but carefully engraved were the familiar but strange Enochian symbols.

"Oh my God." Castiel whispered, tracing the thick finger with exhalation. All these years, Dean had been wearing _his_ ring. Castiel quickly pulled the one he kept beneath his robes.

"You kept it?" Dean breathed. Castiel was laughing, happy and almost frantic.

"Of course." Castiel beamed, and Dean was kissing, pressing him into the bookcase.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you about Ben." Dean said as they parted, still holding him closely. Castiel nodded. That he could forgive, but he still needed to know. He had to ask, even if the answer could ruin all of this pure joy filling him up.

"I still don't understand. Why did you leave me all those years?" Castiel murmured, holding Dean's face between his palms. Dean looked down, thick eyelashes brushing over his sun burnt cheeks.

"I had to, Cas. They were gonna put you in jail. I tried coming back, but Uriel caught me and took the money back and I was stranded. I dragged Sam over to my Dad's old friends place, his names Bobby. He took us in, and I started working for him. Tried to save up enough for Sam. But I never stopped Cas, I kept coming back, every weekend. But they threatened to send me back to my Dad. So I just waited, waited until I was eighteen. But I met Lisa, and she was really nice. She got pregnant and I didn't know what to do. I remember you talking about how important marriage was, and I thought you'd hate me for having a kid out of wedlock. I was scared Cas, I was ashamed." Dean said fervently, his words rushed.

"You came back for me?" Castiel said softly. Dean nodded eagerly, green eyes lit up.

"Every week." Dean swallowed thickly. Castiel stood up on his toes and sealed their lips together in a kiss.

* * *

_**One year later ...**_

"Dean! Castiel! Are you decent?" Lisa said barging into the apartment above the auto garage. Castiel came out of the bedroom, hair ruffled but looking somewhat presentable in a tee shirt and pajama pants.

"Hello, Lisa. Benji."

"Castiel!" Ben screamed. Ben ran from his mothers hip and into Castiel's legs, Castiel lifted him into a hug.

"Listen, he needs to work on this school project okay. Make sure he is in bed by eight, I know Dean likes to let him stay up all night. He's allergic to strawberries." Lisa rambled. After their initial rocky start they had soon become civil when realizing they would both have a permanent place in Dean's life.

"Lisa, this is not Ben's first time staying here." Castiel reminded. Ben was eagerly trying to relay about how his project was about Led Zeppelin.

"Well it's the longest." She complained, rifling through the large pack she had brought before setting it down.

"I should be back next Tuesday, but I'll call every night. Ben honey, come here. I'm gonna miss my flight." Lisa quickly smoothed down Ben's wild hair and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You listen to Castiel okay. Ignore your father." She said, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

"I resent that." Dean grumbled, scratching his stomach as he leaned against the door frame.

"Daddy!" Ben cried, the five year old bounding over to him. Dean scooped him up, blowing raspberries against his neck, he squealed thrashing in his arms.

"I'm serious, Dean. He gets cranky if he doesn't get enough sleep."

"Whatever." Dean grinned, messing up the boys hair as he ruffled it. Lisa pressed a palm to her face.

"I promise Lisa, I'll take care of him." Castiel calmed the distraught mother.

"Thank you, Cas." Lisa sighed, allowing herself to be led to the door.

"You sure it's okay? Maybe I should just bring him." Lisa bit her lip.

"Lisa, you are not bringing Ben on your honeymoon. Relax, have fun." Castiel patted her shoulder as she sighed.

"Alright, okay. Bye guys." She left with a final worried glance. Castiel shut the door.

"Geeze. Poor Benny, getting stuck with that for the rest of his life." Dean commented, Ben swinging from his arm.

"Yes. I don't see the appeal at all." Castiel said sarcastically. Dean grinned, wrapping an arm around Cas's waist.

"Ah, come on. You know you're the only one for me, babe." Dean's smile stretching so wide his little dimples showed.

"What bout' me?" Ben demanded. Dean dropped a hand over his face and tugged at his cheek which caused him to squawk. Castiel glanced at the clock.

"I have to get to work." Castiel said, heading to the bedroom to change.

"What? Already?" Dean complained. Castiel had gotten a job at the college Sam and Gabriel had attended before they had gotten married a few months ago. It seemed like everyone was finding their loved one these days.

"Religious studies isn't going to teach itself Dean." Castiel said, slipping on his slacks and button down shirt.

"Most boring job ever." Dean clarified. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Not all of us can manage the exhilarating world of mechanics." Castiel hummed. Dean snorted, and Ben wiggled out of the room to go destroy something surely.

"I'm gonna miss you." Dean said, their fingers intertwining as he pressed a gentle kiss against the older man. Castiel felt their matching rings clink together, warmth spread through him.

"So shall I." The Professor murmured, deepening the kiss before pulling away. Dean let out a grunt of complaint and reached for Castiel again who ducked under his hands. Dean growled.

"Come on, a little more." Dean barked, following him into the hallway. Ben was coloring on one of Dean's car magazines.

"I'll be late." Castiel reminded.

"Who cares? I'm hot for teacher." Dean grinned wolfishly, catching Castiel's by his tie and planting a kiss against him.

"Yuck!" Ben stuck out his tongue, Castiel laughed and dodged another attack.

"Bye Ben." He called, ignoring the man who kept on his heels halfway down the staircase.

"What bout' me?" Dean complained.

"Goodbye Dean." Castiel sang, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk as he descended the stairs.

"I hate when you say goodbye." Dean reminded loudly, voice echoing down the narrow staircase. Castiel stopped, tightening his hand on the briefcase before jogging back up the steps. He pulled Dean down into a kiss, wrapping his arm around his neck.

"I'll see you soon." Castiel promised instead with a wide smile.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, Destiel feels from my own fic. That was the last chapter, maybe if you give me lots of reviews I'll write a super smutty mechanic!dean covered in grease and sweat.


End file.
